Life's Dawn
by FandomBard12
Summary: In life there's darkness but with some friends and a little healing. You'll make it to dawn.
1. New day, new town

Okay, i've tried plenty of times to do this. This will be the time i get it right and i'll do it in my own way.

* * *

**United States, Unknown town**

A young nine-year-old was currently being beaten up by a group of kids his age at a playground at night, his gold colored glasses were broken. Nose having some blood coming out of it and staining his once white shirt, his blue short torn at some parts as was his black shoes from years of wear. His golden brown slightly dirtied from being shoved into dirt. His blue eyes filled with terror and sadness looking at eyes full of anger and malice, he was currently having his head pushed into the ground.

"You should have paid us kid." The leader said with a malicuous grin

"N-no way Butch, i'm not giving you anything." The young man said, slowly trying to get up with a small hiccup

He was then kicked in the face, falling to the ground in pain with a small yelp as kid known as Butch smiled even wider.

"And that's why we're beating you up." Butch said

The young man wanted to cry for help, but he knew it wouldn't come. He just hoped for something to have these kids go away.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A person yelled

The bullies started to scatter, leaving Aaron alone on the ground. Nose still having blood drip off, he slowly got up and held his side. Major bruise is gonna be there tomorrow, he then shakily got out a slightly cracked phone and called a number. After waiting a bit, someone picked up.

"Aaron? Where are you? It's have past five." A female voice asked on the other side

He then remembered that he was going home after getting something dealt with at school, sadly it wasn't the bullies but it was some school work. The kid known as Aaron then sighed.

"At the play park, please come pick me up Aunt Cass." Aaron said

"Okay, just wait on a bench." She replied

Aaron then hung up, he slowly limped over to a bench and sat on it as he got his broken glasses. They broke off an arm of it while also breaking a lens but Aaron could get those replaced since he has a backup lens along with spare parts for it, he put the two pieces in the pocket and just did nothing. Nothing but cry silent tears, since that's all he could do under the glow of the full moon.

**...Three Years later after that incident**

Aaron was now a twelve year old, he had a green zip-up hoodie on with a pristine white shirt under it as his shorts were replaced by blue jeans, he had a small necklace with a crystal on it that was a bright blue, he had forest green headphones on, his hair slightly darkened, and he was looking at his now repaired phone as he was at an airport with his two bags nearby him. One containing clothes, the other containing other things. His glasses were replaced with a red and black pair, his shoes new.

"_Flight fourteen passengers are now allowed to get on._" The speaker had announced

Aaron heard that and got up with his bags, he got on the plane and waited for it to take off.

**Ten minutes later on the plan**

The plane had taken off, Aaron was looking out at the beautiful sky with a small smile on his face as he remembered telling his Aunt and Uncle the day he found out he was told the wonderful news that he was given.

_**Two weeks ago**_

_Aaron was sitting on an old brown couch as his Aunt and Uncle sat across from him in chairs._

_"Aaron, we have some new for you." His Uncle said with a serious tone_

_"Is it good news Uncle Hugo?" Aaron asked curiously_

_"It depends, your parents want you to move in with them." His Aunt explained with a small smile_

_Aaron had a slightly shocked look on his face, he didn't expect this._

_"But my parents have been working most of their lives in their hometown, they come to visit me sure but... they finally have..." Aaron said shocked_

_"Yes, they have enough money to raise you and keep themselves fed. It took a while but they managed it." His Uncle said with a small smile_

_Aaron looked down in thought, could he really move in with them? After a bit of thinking, he looked at his Aunt and Uncle with a deathly serious look. The two knew he made up his mind if he had that look._

_"Alright, i'll move in with them." Aaron said_

_"That's my nephew, i'll get your stuff sent over and let them know your decision." Aunt Cass said_

**_Back to now_**

Aaron knew that was his only chance to get him out of that place, if he stayed, he would have died due to the local gang that tried to harass him nearly all the time. He doesn't know why they do it but they do it. Aaron lied back and rested, knowing it would be a long flight to California.

'I'm finally going to be safe.' He thought before falling asleep

**A couple of hours later**

The plane had landed and Aaron got his bags, he knew his stuff from his room was already moved there over the time it took to get a flight. Aaron grabbed his bags and walked to a bus stop, after paying the amount needed. The drive drove him past many stores and homes until he arrived at his destination. Aaron got off the bus after slumping his backpack full of his other things as he held the other, Aaron nodded to the bus driver and got off. After the bus left, Aaron found himself in a Cul-De-Sac in some town called Peach Creek in the beach filled state. Aaron looked at a note he was given, it had the address of a house on the street that he was sent to. Aaron walked to the house and knocked on the door, after waiting a few moments. A person who looked like Aaron if he was older and a female opened the door, she had a white dress shirt on with long hair, blue jeans, and black slip-on's and currently, she smiled at Aaron.

"Hey mom." Aaron said with a smile

Aaron's mom hugged her and the two headed inside, there was a man who looked like Aaron if he was older and had a beard. He saw Aaron and grinned, he walked over and messed up Aaron's hair to which the boy had not minded. The man had a man bun on his head with black glasses, a black t-shirt with a random band, torn blue jeans, and black moccasins

"Nice to see ya sport, your stuff arrived yesterday and it's in your room. We'll leave you to unpack." He said with a genuine smile that Aaron always saw

Aaron simply nodded and walked up the stairs, he saw his bed was sideways under the window with his desk positioned at the head on the right side. Aaron saw that the rest of his stuff was in boxes, Aaron cracked his knuckles and got to work, knowing that this was gonna take awhile.

**Two hours later**

Aaron had everything unpacked, a motivational poster over his desk, a poster of a band he liked, a small TV with some video game consoles hooked up under it along with a DVD player, a small table were he had his charger for his phone, his computer was set up at a desk along with a small area for his laptop to charge along with being used, his clothes were in his closet, his bed was neatly made with a blue blanket along with a white pillow nearby it, a heater and a fan was in a small broom closet separate from his other closet for winter and summer respectively, a chair with a bookshelf nearby along with a lamp for reading, on the floor was a square purple carpet, and finally he had an area to hang his backpack for school. Aaron smiled as he left his room, he saw his parents made tea and were drinking some. He sat down with them at the table after getting a cup, they said nothing as they enjoyed their company. Afterward, Aaron talked and got to know them a little more since he knew a good chunk about them.

**An hour later**

Aaron heard an alarm go off, his parents looked at him confused.

"Oh, sorry. I set an alarm for nine PM since that's the time i usually go to bed." Aaron said

"We understand honey." His mother said with a caring smile

"Yeah, Cass always did like that time." His father said

Aaron smiled, he told them good night as he headed to his room. He turned off the alarm and got into some pajama's, a white t-shirt with blue fuzzy sleep pants and black slippers to complete the set. Aaron set his glasses on his desk, got under his blanket and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile in another state**

Another young man, the same age as Aaron who wore a white tank top with torn blue jeans and red tennis shoes was currently growling in anger at a map of the United States as he was ready to tear out his messy blonde hair. His hazel eyes full of rage and frustration with his somewhat sculpted face turning red from the anger, his eyebrows forming a large frown, his muscles convulsing in anger.

"Where the hell did he go?" He asked

"I don't know Butch but we'll find the brat and make sure he doesn't squeal." Another kid, the same age as Butch said

This kid had dark red glasses with a white dress shirt, some black jeans, and black wingtips was leaning against a wall with his short cut black hair fit his cocky demeanor. His eyes a light green and thin build with sculpted features that always had a condescending glint in it, from a distance you'd think the two weren't friends but they are.

"We better, if he tells anyone what we did to him along with how much we stole from him and everyone else in this town. We'd get in a lot of trouble for what we've done." Butch said with a sigh

"Yeah, i know. I remember what you said about it, 'If words gets out, we won't be able to pay off the police this time and we'd be arrested with the police department most likely being investigated for basically what would be considered perjury' which kind of makes you sound afraid of the brat." He said with a cocky look

Butch glared at him with a look at said, 'You may be a friend but that doesn't mean i won't beat your face in'.

"Really Alastor, really?" Butch said, a bit wearily

"Hey, i may be your Right Hand man but that doesn't mean i won't sass you unlike Jim." Alastor said with a smirk

"*Sigh* Okay, that's true." Butch said

Butch sighed as he looked back at the map, after a minute he then had an idea. he then said this.

"Look for more recruits."

Alastor looked at Butch confused and raised his eyebrow a little.

"What?" Alastor asked confused

"I said, look for more recruits." Butch said, looking at Alastor with a serious look

"Ooookaaayy, Why?" Alastor asked with a confused look

"We need more people looking for him, look for ones that are good at location tracking and hacking." Butch said

Alastor knew what he was getting at, he then left the room to do exactly that. Butch started to grin evilly.

"Aaron, we're gonna find you. And when we do, you won't be able to speak anymore." Butch said with an evil glint in his eyes

He then chuckled evilly, as little did he know that fate would somehow intervene.

**Meanwhile**

A man wearing a black cloak in a desert somewhere was walking alone as the wind blew by moving the sand slightly, his red-tinted sunglasses glowing under the moon, he looked to the sky.

"Seems as though his power still hasn't activated, interesting." He said

He kept walking with what seemed to be a briefcase nearby, it has the symbol of a crystal on it. He smiled a little.

"Though that may change very soon if i get the chance." He said

His footsteps weren't seen in the cold sand of the desert as he continued on.

* * *

Okay, good first chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom


	2. Meeting the Ed's

Time for another chapter of this.

* * *

Aaron had woken up to the sounds of birds chirping, he looked out the window and smiled at the rising sun, Aaron got up and got dressed in his usual clothes minus the headphones. Aaron went down the stairs to see a note from his parents, he grabbed it and started to read it.

_Dear Aaron, our workday begins pretty early and considering how well you can take care of yourself thanks to your Aunt and Uncle, we'd figure you could handle yourself for a bit._

_Sorry for not being here._

_Love Mom and Dad_

_P.S The cereal is in the cabinet above the microwave_

Aaron smiled internally and shook his head a little with a small chuckle, he made a bowl of cereal and started to eat. It was Chunky Puffs, Aaron never really tried it or even cared to try it but nothing ventured, nothing gained. It was pretty good in his opinion, after finishing his eating up, he put the bowl away and walked outside into the sunshine.

"What a wonderful day." Aaron said

Aaron took a couple of steps before he heard some yelling.

"GANGWAY!"

Aaron didn't dodge in time and thus had dealt with someone crashing into him, he had stars spinning around him as he was crushed under what felt like five people. Aaron had felt them get up and rubbed his head in pain a little.

"Man that hurt." Aaron said as he got up

"Are you okay?" He heard a nerdy voice ask

He looked over in the direction he heard the voice, he was wearing an orangish-reddish T-shirt, purple shorts, long red thigh-high socks, cyan-colored shoes, and a black ski hat with two white stripes on each side that had three black hair sticking out of it. Aaron noted his concerned look in his blue-green eyes along with his light yellow skin, Aaron smiled at him.

"I'm fine, so what's your name?" Aaron asked

"Oh, wait, i've never seen you around here." He said

"Huh, well i did arrive here yesterday." Aaron said

That's when someone had jumped onto his chest holding his shirt, the guy holding him wore a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side, light blue pants with a wallet chain hanging out and plain red shoes. His skin was pink with a light complexion around the eyes, his blue eyes staring angrily into his, his three black hairs sticking upward.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" He asked

"I'm just a guy that moved here... can you please let go of me?" Aaron said/asked

The boy hopped off of him with an angry sigh, he then looked at Aaron impatient.

"Well? Tell us your name." He demanded

"Okay, okay. Slow your roll dude, i'm Aaron Thompson." Aaron said

"I'm Eddward Vincent, it's a pleasure to meet you." The nerdy boy said

"I'm Eddy Mcgee, nice to meet ya kid." The loudmouth said

Aaron was about to say something but got caught up in a bearhug by someone.

"ED IS SOOORRRRRYYYYYY!" He said loudly with tears in his eyes

Aaron had tried (keyword there) to turn his head to the person holding him, the boy holding him was wearing a red and white striped T-shirt with a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside, baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes that had slightly green sock from what he can tell. Aaron saw some orange hair on his head cut in a buzz-cut, his yellow skin that really made the black unibrow obvious, and his turquoise eyes filled with tears.

"I- you have nothing to be sorry about, i should have noticed now... please let me go." Aaron said

The boy's tears had stopped and he gently set Aaron down, Aaron sighed and looked at him.

"So, what's your name?" Aaron asked

"Oh, i am Ed." He said with a grin

"Hmmm, i'm going to assume the full part of that's Edwin?" Aaron asked with a small smile

"YEP!" He said happily

"Well, it's nice to meet you Ed. I'm Aaron Thompson." Aaron said

"It is nice to meet you too!" Ed said giving Aaron another bear hug

Aaron merely smiled and didn't stop him, Aaron embraced the hug and after the two finished, Aaron looked at the three.

"So why were you running, exactly?" Aaron asked

"STOP RIGHT THERE DORKS!" The four heard

The Ed's turned around in fear while Aaron only looked on in confusion, in came riding in on a black and grey bike was a boy. He was wearing a long-sleeved lime green shirt, black shorts/shoes and a red baseball hat with a black peak backward. His light peach pink skin and green eyes, currently, he had a peeved look on his face. He got off his bike and was about to walk over when Aaron stepped in front of the Ed's.

"Okay, who are you exactly?" Aaron asked

"...wait, who are you?" He asked

"My name is Aaron Thompson, now, i ask again. Who are you?" Aaron asked

"...Kevin Barr, now, why are you defending these dorks?" He asked

Aaron looked at them with a look that said 'what did you do exactly?' and then looked at Kevin.

"Listen, i don't know what's going on or what those guys did but my guts telling me that maybe you shouldn't hurt them." Aaron said

"...Whatever, see ya dorks!" Kevin said getting on his bike

Before he rode away and looked at Aaron.

"And see ya later, new dork." He said

He then rode away, Aaron sighed and looked at the Ed's with a smile.

"Guess i'm apart of the club now?" Aaron said

"...Whatever kid, unless you know how to make or help with a good scam, you're out." Eddy said in a hostile tone

"Wait, a scam? Isn't that dishonest scheme that helps the person make money faster rather than hard work?" Aaron asked

The Ed's just looked at him silently, Edd than said this.

"Why yes, yes it is." Edd said with a slight tone of surprise

"...I'm down, what are we gonna do?" Aaron said

Eddy then shrugged and just looked at Aaron bored.

"Had a plan earlier but it didn't work out well." Eddy said

"Hmmm, maybe i can try an idea?" Aaron said

Eddy then looked at Aaron silent, he then sighed.

"Might as well." Eddy grumbled

"Great! Cause i have an idea you'll like." Aaron said

**An hour later**

The Ed's and Aaron were now sitting at a stand with the sign, **_one free cookie per customer _**above them.

"Ya think this will work kid?" Eddy asked

"Honestly, if it doesn't... oh well." Aaron said with a shrug

Some kids then came over with Kevin being one of them, one was a boy wearing a yellow T-shirt with a red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans, with the set being completed with red and cream shoes. His dark blue hair being matched by its unibrow and his dark green eyes full of curiosity. Another was a girl wearing a black T-shirt with a white tank top over it, purple jeans, and black shoes with white soles on them. Her blonde hair is a bob-cut with teal eyes that would make any other guy have trouble speaking but Aaron didn't really care all that much but they were at least filled with a sense of kindness, nearby the blonde was another girl that wore a Sarah wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. Her eyes being a pink color that contrasted with her hair which didn't match well either with the disgruntled look on her face and nearby that girl was a boy wearing a cyan colored sweater, white pants, black belt, dark brown shoes with black soles along with a brace on his teeth. His pale skin standing out amongst the small crowd with magenta eyes being an obvious coloration amongst the blues, there was another kid nearby him which was a boy and he wore a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sandals with small bristles of hair on his head that mainly showed his tan skin with his hazel eyes being a nice contrast. Aaron noticed he had a yellow plank of wood, it had a blue curved line for his mouth, red circles for eyes, and blue dots for pupils. He had no idea why that kid was carrying a piece of wood but he knew he shouldn't say anything.

"Come one come all to get one free cookie." Aaron said

"A free cookie?" The pale boy asked

"Yeah, just one however." Aaron said

"Alright, i'm sold." The blonde in the background said

The pale boy and the blonde took a cookie, they started to eat it, they smiled as they lightly hummed at how good the cookie tastes. They finished and looked at Aaron.

"That was a pretty good dude." The blonde said

"Thanks, name's Aaron by the way." Aaron said, sticking out his hand over the counter

"Nazz St. Fitzgerald Forgie Van Bartonschmeer." The blonde said, shaking Aaron's hand

"Jimmy Christensen." The pale boy said, also shaking Aaron's hand

Aaron than sat over back on his seat, looking at the two with a smile.

"Alright, now if you want another cookie, you've gotta pay a quarter for each one you wanna buy." Aaron said

"Meaning if i buy four-"

"You pay a dollar, so whatta say?" Aaron asked

The two looked at Aaron in thought and they bought a cookie, each of the other kids walked over and each got a cookie with their own response.

"Ah, this is as good as nana's homemade candied squid."

"This is great!"

"Hmm, decent, might wanna buy more."

"Whatta think Plank?"

"..."

"I think it's pretty good also!"

Aaron smiled as he sat there, he then waited for them to look at him as was Nazz and Jimmy.

"Everyone in a line, a cookie is a quarter, you can buy more than one." Aaron simply said

Everyone got in a line and they each bought one or more cookies, they all left with Aaron having a nearly overflowing jar. He looked at the Ed's as he coolly slid the money towards them.

"And that is how you get a customer hooked on a product." Aaron said

"Th-that was amazing!" Eddy said

"How'd you do that?" Double D asked

"Simple, sweet things taste sweeter when free and thus when they buy it, they expect something even sweeter." Aaron said with a small shrug

The Ed's smiled at Aaron, the four then went to a candy shop, Aaron looked at it blankly as the Ed's looked at it with mouth dripping with saliva.

"Why are we here exactly?" Aaron asked

"JAWBREAKERS!" They said

Aaron looked at it still blankly, they walked in and about a minute later, they had giant jawbreakers in their mouths. Aaron looked at them blankly.

"So that's all you wanted?" Aaron asked

"Yep!" Ed said

"...So how much did you spend in total?" Aaron asked

"Three quarters." Eddy said proudly

"...And that's it?" Aaron asked

"Yeah." Eddy said

Aaron noticed the jar of money was still full.

"You do realize there is enough money in there to buy nearly sixty jawbreakers?" Aaron asked

They then just had a moment of realization, Aaron sighed.

"Look, if we divide the money up equally, we can each buy a thing we want." Aaron said

The Ed's looked at Aaron silent, they decided to just agree with him.

**Five minutes later**

Aaron had bought some new games, Double D (the nickname that Aaron had found out about for Eddward) had bought some science related items, Ed bought some comic books, and Eddy just bought some magazines.

"Welp, guess we should start heading back." Aaron said, holding his new games in a bag

Double D noticed Aaron holding the bag happily with a confused look.

"What's in the bag?" He asked

"Video Games." Aaron simply said

"Hmm, interesting, i've heard of video games increasing hand-eye coordination." Double D said

"Huh, really?" Aaron said

Aaron simply shrugged as the four walked back, talking about some average stuff, Eddy was talking about setting up a new scam the next day while asking if Aaron could help. Aaron, as always, obliged to help since he figured he wouldn't have much to do. The four parted ways and Aaron went into his home, Aaron walked over to his phone and grabbed it, finding a message on there from one of his school buddies (one of the ones that didn't bully him) back in his old home town.

_[Hey dude] SM_

_[Sup Sam] CW_

Sam then messaged back quickly.

_[Listen, you're in danger] SM_

Aaron then looked at the message slightly concerned.

_[How am i in danger? I move out of Apple Ocean City, i got away, so how's that possible?] CW_

The next message sent from Sam made Aaron's eyes go wide.

_[Butch is looking for you] SM_

Aaron then gained a frown on his face.

_[And why's that?] CW_

_[He's looking for hackers and people generally good at location tracking, you're lucky that he hasn't found anyone yet, but that luck may just run out] SM_

Aaron was shocked, he sighed and then began typing the next message.

_[Thanks for telling me and please keep me updated, you know you're my man on the inside] CW_

_[Of course dude, the day you told me who stole my stuff was the day i decided to help you bring them down] SM_

_[Speaking of which, have they found out?] CW_

_[Nope, they've just been making sure that you don't get out, you're practically the only one who actually knew about what was happening besides me] SM_

Aaron raised an eyebrow in confusion.

_[What's that mean?] CW_

_[It MEANS that you are the one that they focused most of their energy to, you know the most about their tactics since they jumped you 90% of the time, plus they sort of know about the informant and thus are trying to beat you up to get to me basically] SM_

Aaron groaned at this, he knew that this wasn't gonna bode well.

_[...I'm glad they are stupid enough to not know what i'm doing] CW_

_[Me too in a way, they may have been running a bit of a crime ring but they're stupid enough to infiltrate] SM_

_[Still, be careful, you know where i am right?] CW_

_[NOPE! And i don't plan to either if i do know, they might just come after me. Sorry that i can't visit] SM_

_[Sam, you don't need to apologize, listen. If i get through this and we bust them, maybe we can be friends?] CW_

Aaron sat there for a couple minutes, not getting a response, and then he did.

_[I don't know if that's what's gonna happen but if we DO get through this, i MIGHT do that] SM_

_[Not surprised at all, see ya man] CW_

_[See ya too, hope you enjoy you're new life wherever you are] SM_

Aaron nodded, he cut off the communication and put his phone down, he looked out the window as it was getting to nighttime. He nodded with a determined look.

"I'll make sure that i'll survive." Aaron said

**Meanwhile**

The man wearing a black cloak was walking through past a sign, the sign saying **Welcome to Apple Ocean City, Home of the AppleBacks**. He had walked into the town after nodding at the sign, he kept walking and as he walked past a building, he heard this.

"Still haven't found that Aaron brat?" A gruff voice said

"We stil haven't sir, he isn't in any of the nearby towns in this State." A nervous nerdy voice said

"WELL KEEP FINDING HIM! WE CAN'T LET WORD GET OUT!" The gruff voice yelled

The man just sighed and turned around, his red tinted sunglasses shining brightly.

"It seems as though he left this city... looks like i'm gonna have to keep looking." He said

He then walked out of the city, the sign saying now **You're now leaving Apple Ocean City, come back sometime**.

"Back to square one... again." He said

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

See ya guys in the Fandom.


	3. The Kanker Sisters

Time for more Life's Dawn, i hope you're enjoying this thus far since i'm writing this chapter before it was published, figured this would be easier. Also, i am going to do some episodes from the show since there is some material to go off of there, so if you see some events from the series. Don't be surprised if it's from an actual episode, the personal events are gonna be more relating to the idea's i have going on. So some character moments might occur for the OC while out of character moments might occur due to interpratations of some events or characters.

* * *

Aaron woke up again to another beautiful morning, he yawned and stretched his limbs, looking over at his consoles with the stack of new video games neatly put on a shelf nearby.

"Never got get tired of these mornings." Aaron said to himself

He's been at Peach Creek for about a week, not much has happened since then besides the occasional scam they did, even then, they didn't gain too much success but did gain some money on occasion. Aaron got up and walked out of the house with a bag in hand. Aaron had decided to go on a nature hike since there were some woodlands nearby, Aaron walked there and walked around the woods for a bit. It then started to pour with rain, Aaron sighed as he put up his hood and kept walking around. He later stopped as heard faint giggling of girls in the forest, Aaron looked around confused and suspicious. After a bit, the giggling stopped, Aaron stood there and said nothing as the pouring rain went down around him. After a minute, Aaron kept walking, he heard the same giggling again. Aaron sighed and decided to ignore it since it's probably someone pulling a prank or something, that's when he heard the boom of thunder around him, Aaron stopped again as the giggling grew louder which made it sound more like a cackle than a giggle.

"Okay, who's there." Aaron said, wary of the cackles

The cackling then stopped again, Aaron sighed, that's when he tripped over something and fell down to the ground. He hit his head on a rock, knocking him out into cold darkness as it continued to rain around him.

**An hour later**

Aaron woke up with a dizzying headache, Aaron blinked a little as he heard the soft tapping of rain on metal, Aaron looked around to see he was in a trailer of some kind. Aaron noticed his shirt was missing and that he had shorts on instead of jeans with his shoes seeming to be missing, that was until he noticed they were nearby the door. Aaron could have also sworn he had socks, he sighed thinking someone probably robbed him or something. Aaron slowly got up, that's when he noticed that his vision was blurry still, he then realized that he didn't have his glasses anymore. Aaron sighed yet again, great, now how was he gonna see? He also didn't have his necklace. EVEN BETTER! Knowing he wouldn't get an answer, he got up from the couch, that's when he looked at the table. There were some magazines and a pair of glasses along with a necklace, **his **glasses and necklace to be specific. Aaron shrugged it off as whoever brought him here as a common courtesy or something, Aaron put it on and the world around him was clear again with his necklace now hanging around him. He looked around to see a glass bottle, a swordfish, and other assortments of nautical stuff. He also noticed some stairs, making this trailer have two floors rather than one

"They must really like fish or something." Aaron whispered to himself

That's when he heard someone going down the stairs, he looked to see a girl wearing a white tank top with red polka-dots on it, golden earrings, a pink belt along with blue jeans and purple shoes with white soles. She smiled at him with yellow teeth and one of them was blue, Aaron felt unnerved around her as she reminded of someone. Her ginger hair covering her eyes, not knowing what she currently was thinking at this time, making him slightly more nervous since a person's eyes can tell you a lot about them.

"Um, hello?" Aaron said, still unnerved by the girl

"Ah, you're awake cutie." She said, her grin growing wider

"Cu-cutie?" Aaron said, his voice barely there has he gained tinted cheeks

"Hmm, you're clothes are still drying if you're curious about that." She said

"U-uh, thank you?" Aaron said, confused as he sat back down on the couch as he looked at the floor

She then sat on the couch with him, the two said nothing for a couple minutes, Aaron looked at the girl.

"I believe i need to introduce myself, i'm Aaron Thompson and you are?" Aaron asked

"...Lee Kanker." She said gruffly

"...That's nice." Aaron said, looking back at the floor

Silence again, Aaron then looked at her again.

"So... where am i?" Aaron asked

"The Kanker residence." She said

"I... okay, i'm gonna guess we're in a trailer park, of some kind... if i'm to be correct?" Aaron asked, his voice going a little high pitched

"...Yeah." She simply said

Aaron then nodded and looked back down at the floor.

'Not much for conversation this one.' Aaron thought

It felt like an eternity until the Kanker said something again.

"There are other people living here." Lee said

"Oh, who are they?" Aaron asked

"There's my mom and two sisters, me and my two sisters were the ones that found you out in the cold. Knocked out after seeming to trip over something, you're head was bleeding a little, so we decided to bandage it up." Lee said

Aaron felt his head, yep, he had bandages on his head. He sighed and looked at Lee with a smile.

"Thanks, so how long until my clothes are gonna be done?" Aaron asked

"Not too long, you've been out for, what like an hour?" She said

"An hour? Guess i was knocked for a loop huh." Aaron said with a small chuckle

Lee didn't say anything as she sat there, Aaron than just sighed and leaned back on the couch.

"So, are your sisters around?" Aaron asked

The door then suddenly burst open to reveal two girls, one was wearing a black tank-top that halts right above her bare midriff, a pink belt, green non-camouflaged BDU pants, a dark green wristband on her left arm, and black shoes with grey soles. Her blue hair covering one of her eyes while the other, her eyes being a cloudy grey while she had a slightly irritated look with her yellow teeth gritting in anger. The other girl was wearing a gray T-shirt, red shorts, red shoes with grey soles, and yellow socks. Her blonde/yellow hair and buck teeth made her look strange but she did have light green eyes which retained a playfulness as she had a small smile on her face.

"Ugh, the rain is so annoying." The bluenette said

"Aw, it isn't that bad." The blonde said

"Well i guess that answers my question." Aaron mumbled

The two girls noticed Aaron, the bluenette put an arm around Aaron shoulder to which it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Heya cutie, you're awake." She said

"U-uh, yeah i am... please let me go." Aaron said, now very uncomfortable with a pink tint on his face

"Hmm, a shy one aren't ya?" She asked

"I... um." Aaron said, stumbling over the right words to say to her

The blonde pushed out of the way, Aaron looked over at her with a smile.

"Thanks." Aaron said

"You're welcome cutie." She said

"...Oh god not you too." Aaron said in the quietest voice he could muster

She was gonna do something but was interrupted by Lee.

"May, Marie. He had just woken up a little bit earlier, please give him a little space." Lee said with a serious voice

"Oh! Tha-thanks Lee." Aaron said

"You're welcome stud muffin." She said

"O-okay, i don't know if i should even ask this. But what's up with the nicknames?" Aaron asked

"I've already got someone on my mind stud muffin, doesn't mean i don't have to mess with ya a little." Lee said

"Huh, cool i guess." Aaron said surprised

**Later**

Aaron had finally gotten his clothes, he looked at his necklace, happy to still have it. The rain had stopped a couple minutes ago, around the time Aaron's clothes dried and his head bandage no longer needed. Aaron was given his bag and was about to head out, he looked at the Kanker sisters with a small smile.

"Thanks for helping, see you again?" Aaron asked

"Anytime." Lee said

Aaron then closed the door behind him as he walked on through the slightly muddy ground, meanwhile the Kankers were looking at him.

"What a cutie." Marie said

"Yeah, he's a bit of a stud muffin, did you see his muscles. me-ow~!" May said

"Not as good as our boyfriends though." Lee said

They cackled in laughter afterward, Aaron not hearing it as he was already halfway through the forest.

**A minute later**

Aaron arrived back at the Cul-De-Sac, seeing the rain had already disappeared, some of the kids were already out. Aaron had arrived, the Ed's had noticed Aaron and ran over.

"Hey Aaron, where were ya?" Eddy asked

"Oh, in the forest, why do you ask?" Aaron asked

"We went over to your home and found you weren't there, we got a bit worried when we saw that no one was inside." Double D said

"...Nice to know you care, as i already said, i was in the forest." Aaron said

"Hmm, what happened in the forest?" Eddy asked

"Well, i was walking when it started to rain a bit, i ignored it and kept walking with my hood up. After a bit i heard giggling, i stopped and asked who it was but it stopped for a bit. Then it happened again but the rain had died down a bit in time and it sounded more like cackling." Aaron said

"R-really?" Ed asked, sweating nervously

"Yep, i was about to continue my walk when i tripped over something and banged my head a bit. It got knocked out for what was an hour from what i was told later." Aaron said

"Wait, who told you?" Eddy asked

"I was about to say that actually, i woke up in a trailer with some nautical items, i didn't have my shirt or my jacket or even my jeans. I had some shorts instead, my socks and shoes were removed as were my glasses. My glasses were luckily nearby with my necklace, so i put them on. Someone came down the stairs, her name was Lee Kanker from what i was told. I found out my clothes were drying and so i just sat there with her in silence, her sisters came in. They kind of creeped me out a little, to be honest, but they don't see that bad, i got my clothes, put them on and left. So that's what happened." Aaron said, not seeing the Ed's pale after hearing Lee's name

Aaron noticed their pale faces, he looked at them confused.

"Ummm, you guys okay?" Aaron asked

"K-K-Ka-Kanker you say?" Double D asked

"Yeah? That's their last name." Aaron said

"O-oh, i wouldn't recommend seeing them again." Eddy said nervously

"Why's that?" Aaron asked

"KANKERS BAD FOR ED!" Ed said

The three were shaking in their boots at the mention of this name, Aaron just looked at them blankly.

"I'm just gonna assume they did something you weren't comfortable with and you don't like for that reason." Aaron said

Aaron saw the sun setting as they were still shaking in their boots, Aaron sighed and walked past them.

"I've gotta get home, see ya guys!" Aaron said

Aaron walked into his home and laid down on his bed after getting into his pajama's, looking at the ceiling in silence.

"Wonder why the Kankers don't look all the same? Oh well." Aaron said

Aaron closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

**Meanwhile**

The man wearing a black cloak was walking into another State, he knew that he was in the State of Vermont, it's been around a week since he left the State of Maine and walked away from Apple Ocean City. He sighed as he looked up at the moon, nodding to himself.

"That kid has gotten himself into some **REAL** danger, hope i can get there in time to help him." He said

He kept walking silently, in the dead of the night in the autumn area of Vermont.

* * *

So... that's all a thing that's going on.

See you guys in the Fandom.


	4. Western Canadian Duel

Alright, time to do an episode for this chapter. I'm planning to do this every four to five chapters each, that's the plan at least, i don't know.

And also, enjoy this chapter if you didn't know, figured i should say that.

* * *

Aaron woke up to the usual sunrise, he looked outside with a happy smile. He's now been in Peach Creek for two months, a lot has happened in that time. He had to deal with a sprinkler party going on at Nazz's to which the Ed's left during the night since they lost their tiny speedo's (to which Aaron wore blue swimming trunks since he isn't as dumb as them), Eddy and Double D had tried to teach Ed social graces (it failed seeing Ed isn't as moldable as most would think), Aaron along with Double D and Eddy helping babysit Sarah (Ed's sister) which went pretty well since Aaron had helped them stay mostly in line, tried to help Eddy grow taller with a machine to which that failed, and a lot more (Basically all of season one with Aaron not doing much to change continuity except for the Treehouse, they got that back). It was a crazy two months for him, he's been continuously keeping up on what's going back at Apple Ocean City, they're still underhanded in finding Aaron but they have been making some progress which is good for them but bad for Aaron since it meant they might find him sooner or later. Hopefully later in Aaron's opinion. Also during this time, Aaron got to know the Ed's a bit more, learning a bit more about what they liked and did. They learned more about Aaron (they still didn't know about what happened back in Apple Ocean City or even were made aware of it) and actually started to play video games with him. Double D didn't really enjoy the cart racing as he felt like he was hurting them while Ed and Eddy enjoyed it, Aaron later introduced Double D to a genre he knew he would love relating to puzzles. Of course, the smarter one of the Ed's enjoyed it, Aaron gave him recommendations on where he would be able to get the consoles and the games. Other than that, not much changed amongst the group.

"Welp, time to go to the junkyard." Aaron said with a smile on his face

Aaron had found out about the junkyard with the Ed's since they kind of wanted to see a move that's only for adults, they fell into the junkyard, Aaron kept his cool while the others had pretended they were on an alien planet as Aaron pretended to be the 'navigator' since he didn't have all that much to do and ever since that day. They went around and looked for stuff and hung out in it, Aaron had an idea of one day rebuilding it since the parts were actually replaceable. That was when they were gonna go to high school however. Aaron had arrived at the junkyard to see the Ed's messing around with a pipe, Aaron had decided to let himself be known.

"Hey guys." Aaron said with a wave

The Ed's looked at Aaron and smiled, they walked over and the four had now started their journey through the junkyard. They later found a box with something in it, Aaron walked over and opened it.

"Let's see, turkey basters?" Aaron said to himself

The others walked over and they looked into it and indeed they saw turkey basters. Made by a non-descript company from what Aaron can tell.

"Yeah right." Eddy said

"Well what do you think Mr. Cash Money Mcgee?" Aaron asked with a smirk

Eddy picked one of the turkey basters up with a smile.

"What we have here, is a squirt gun." Eddy said

"Never seen that type before." Double D said

"It's Canadian." Eddy said

Eddy then stuck the turkey baster into some water, sucked some water out, aimed it at Ed and fired out a shot. Aaron looked mildly impressed.

"Okay, you might be right about it being a squirt gun because no turkey baster can fire that far." Aaron said

"One man's trash is another man's treasure i suppose." Double D said as Ed and Eddy shot each other with the 'squirt guns'

"Too true D, too true." Aaron said

Aaron decided to call Double D that since it just made it easier to say in a more stressful or casual situation.

**Later**

Aaron is now wearing a brown cowboy hat with a green bandanna tied around his neck, he stood with Eddy who had a white cowboy hat with a lime green bandanna tied around his neck, Double D wearing a navy blue bowler hat, and Ed was wearing a blue tie and a red fez (Aaron thought the fez was pretty cool). They had shown off the turkey basters to the other kids and the Cul-De-Sac had turned into a wild west area. Currently, Eddy was arguing with Rolf on the tax he installed.

"Pay tax or suffer Mafia's wrath." Eddy said

"Wrong universe Eddy." Aaron said in the background

Eddy ignored that and continued to argue, meanwhile Aaron noticed Sarah was bandaging Jimmy's arm, Aaron walked over.

"Want me to help?" Aaron asked

"Hmm, what can you do to help?" Sarah asked

"I do know some medical stuff." Aaron said

Aaron unwrapped the bandage and looked at Jimmy's arm, Aaron hummed in thought. He got out a bottle of something along with a cotton ball, he put some of whatever was in the bottle into the cotton and gently rubbed it over. Jimmy winced a little, after a bit, Aaron had then got out a small jar. Aaron put two of his fingers in it and scooped a bit out, he gently rubbed it on his arm. Aaron then re-dressed it, patting Jimmy's shoulder.

"It should heal up in about an hour." Aaron said

"Thanks Aaron!" Jimmy said

"No prob, i've gotten myself hurt enough to know to carry medical supplies." Aaron said

Sarah and Jimmy walked away happily, Aaron sighed happily.

"Another job well done." Aaron said

Shortly afterward he noticed Eddy walking up to them, Aaron sighed and walked over as Sarah and Eddy started to argue.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Aaron asked wearily

"She needs to pay the tax for Jimmy's wound being tended to!" Eddy said

"Eddy, i did free of charge, listen. You don't need to charge everyone a tax, that's how a true marshall works." Aaron said

That's when they suddenly heard this.

"RUNAWAY WAGON!"

A wagon had rolled down the hill, Aaron reacted quickly and stopped the wagon with his bare hands, causing him to go back a little. Aaron opened it and looked inside to see a bound Jonny (he found out his name over the two months he had now spent here) with Plank nearby face-down. Aaron untied Jonny, got out some water and helped him out.

"My god, what happened to you Jonny?" Aaron asked

Jonny took a sip of the water Aaron gave him.

"We were ambushed." Jonny said in a serious tone

"OH! What happened?" Aaron asked

"They had circled our wagon, look at what they did to Plank." Jonny said

Aaron picked up Plank, his face now had pink circles, black eyelashes, and red lips. He also smelled like fresh-cut spring flowers with a hint of lemon, while the smell was nice. The person who did it still was a jerk for doing it.

"Well Jonny, you can count on me to find the outlaws who did this. They'll get their due justice yet." Aaron said

"Thank you." Jonny said

"You sit here, drink the water, and try to get Plank cleaned up. Ed, Double D, Eddy. We're going after them." Aaron said

The Ed's looked at Aaron, Eddy then had an angry looked and stepped up to Aaron.

"What makes you the one to say that?!" Eddy asked

"Eddy, i got the information. Listen, if we're gonna find out who did this, we first need out who did this." Aaron said

"That would be us." A familiar gruff voice said

Aaron looked over to see the Kankers, turkey basters in hand, Aaron sighed and got out his own.

"Lee Kanker, you've have been found accused of assault and vandalism to another person's property. What say you?" Aaron said/asked

"Hmm, i say that we did it." Lee said

"Then you have been proven guilty, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law amongst your fellow peers." Aaron said

"Girls, should we use Eau de Woodrot or Krankshaft Number 5?" Lee asked

"I say Krankshaft!" Marie said

"I agree on using Krankshaft!" May said

Lee then grinned as she pulled out a bottle with a caramel colored liquid in a clear bottle with a drive shaft on it.

"Krankshaft it is." She said

"You're not the only one who carries a bottle of perfume... for some reason." Aaron said

Aaron then pulled out a bottle with a rose-colored liquid in it with golden words written on it.

"This is called Ode to Joy." Aaron said, filling a turkey baster up with the liquid

"Now get acquainted." Aaron simply said, pointing the turkey baster at them

Lee and Aaron fired a shot at the same time, the two shots colliding in the middle, canceling each other out. Lee fired out another shot to which Aaron dodge rolled out of the way, Aaron fired a shot at her which also missed. This went on for ten minutes until Lee ran out of Kankershaft, Lee sighed and seemed to look at Aaron with a serious look.

"We'll continue this later, meet us at the construction site." Lee said

The Kankers then went away, Aaron sighed as he looked at the Ed's.

"I've got an idea that might just work, so please listen to me." Aaron said

Aaron then got the Ed's into a huddle.

**An hour later**

The Ed's and Aaron walked into the construction site and saw no one was there, Aaron raised a modified version of the turkey baster which now actually made it a squirt gun. It had a plastic handle with a trigger, the turkey baster was now actually a thing to physically refill to put into the gun in order to use it, it had a small hole in the center which made firing it at people more accurate. Aaron had a water bottle hanging from his pants, Aaron stood with the Ed's who didn't have modified version except for Double D who was carrying a turkey baster Gatling gun. Ed and Eddy, however, actually carried more than one. Eddy carried two and Ed carried three, holding the third in his teeth, Aaron then yelled this.

"We're here to finish this, so get out here already!"

The Kankers came out of their spot, standing on a small concrete bump.

"Well boys, are we ready?" Lee asked

Aaron and Eddy nodded, meanwhile Ed and Double D were clinging to each other afraid. The two parties started each other down, Aaron made the first shot which hit Lee. Lee was shocked to see it hit her, Aaron smiled.

"Meet the Canadian Baster Mark I. Mark's II and II are still going under testing." Aaron said

"Hmm, lucky sho-"

Aaron shot her again before she could finish, she growled in anger and got out her turkey baster which was filled with an orange liquid. She aimed it at Aaron and fired, Aaron dodge rolled out of the way as Lee fired another shot. Aaron noticed this and felt time around him slow down, Aaron then jumped high into the air and aimed the CB Mark I at her. He fired ten shots in a single second, it hit her nine times as she dodged the first of the ten shots. Aaron landed as a superhero would, the Ed's and the Kanker's looked at Aaron shocked. Aaron slowly got up as the wind blew through his hair, making him look dramatic as he had a determined glint in his eyes.

"Lay down your arms and we may forgive you for crimes." Aaron said

Lee looked at him shocked, she then growled.

"Girls, fire!" Lee said

Marie and May had brought out their own turkey basters and fired at Aaron, said person dodged all of the shots. He looked at Double D, he then smiled and said this.

"D, Canadian G-Gun Mark I." Aaron said

Double D then knew what the mean and threw Aaron the Gatling gun, Aaron grabbed it and aimed it at the Kankers.

"Hasta la vista, ladies." Aaron said

Aaron then spun the crank and fired out some shots, mostly hitting the Kankers. After a bit, Aaron stopped. He looked at them as he threw the Gatling gun back, Aaron then switched out the turkey baster for one filled with the same orange liquid. He then aimed it at the Kankers.

"I found out the Kankershaft had the capacity to contain rubber cement, so being the genius i was, i filled some water with traces of Kankershaft and rubber cement. Seeing as you guys are willing to fire it at us, i figured, why not do the same." Aaron said

Aaron fired out three shots in rapid succession, he then twirled it and put it into a holster.

"Looks like you are." Aaron began

The Kankers were now stuck to the ground and couldn't move.

"In a sticky situation." Aaron ended

The smarter of the Ed's looked at Aaron blankly while Ed just smiled.

"That was horrible Aaron." Eddy said

"I don't care, that was funny." Aaron said

The four then left the Kankers stuck there, they sighed as they walked away. That's when a can rolled towards them with a note, Lee managed to pick it up and looked at it.

_I'm not that mean, I'm willing to let you go, this can is full of sand. Pour it on your feet and you should get out._

_Signed Aaron_

The Kankers after reading the note, opened the can since it was surprisingly easy to open, and poured it on the rubber cement. They left since it was almost sunset, Lee looked off in the distance.

"Not a bad kid." She said

She then walked away with her sisters.

**Meanwhile in another state**

The mysterious man in the black cloak was still walking, he was currently walking through a shady part of a town.

"Seems i'm getting closer, i'll find him yet." The mysterious man said to himself

He kept walking, his footsteps clacking through the empty street.

**Meanwhile in a different state**

Butch punched a wall angrily in a huff, Alastor looked at him bored.

"Trouble Butch?" Alastor asked

"Ugh, that brat has been difficult to find." Butch said

"Hmm, yes, we haven't found a single trace of where he was gone. If only we knew where his aunt and uncle was, we'd get something." Alastor said

"Yeah but the school records are locked up tight, too many cyber breaches caused it problems." Butch said

"Good point but have we ever considered physical records?" Alastor asksed

Butch's eyes widened, he then looked at Alastor with a grin.

"Alastor, have i always told you are a freaking genius." Butch said

"Nearly all the time." Alastor said

"Let's get those records." Butch said

"Now hold on, listen, we'd be able to access the records during the school year and even then it's tight but on one day do we have a window." Alastor said

"And when's that?" Butch asked

"The school's annual game against our competitors, the Vermont Robins." Alastor said

"Hmm, i'd say it would take awhile. Our sports team, the Maine Apple Bobbers, would most likely do well." Butch said

"Exactly, we'd have to wait until the school year starts but we can keep searching for him the way we are doing for now." Alastor said

"...Okay, let's keep that going and if it doesn't work by the time the school year starts. We're gonna get that record." Butch said

"Understandable." Alastor said

Butch then walked off, Alastor sighed.

"Seems as though Butch really is determined on finding him, i know the reason makes sense but no man would be that determined to stop him from squealing." Alastor said

Alastor shrugged with a chuckle.

"Well this oughta make things more interesting." Alastor said as he started to walk away in the same direction Butch went

* * *

Ooooh, the plot thickens.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	5. Bike building

Time for another chapter of comedic and dramatic shenanigans, YAAAAYYYYYYYY! (Also, more story related development for characters and introductions to more characters in this story somewhat along with appearances of other characters.)

* * *

Aaron woke up to yet another day, it has been three weeks since the turkey baster duel with the Kankers, Aaron still carries the Canadian Baster Mark I now actually starting to become a Mark II since Aaron's put it through some more development with the Canadian G-Gun or CG-Gun also getting into Mark II, he doesn't use it all that often but when he does, people regret messing with him because of it (he still has a bit of a chuckle when he once used it on Kevin as he was about to pretty much beat up the Ed's) with CG-Gun only being used in case of extreme emergency. Aaron had gotten to know the Ed's a little more, even letting him see some baby pictures he had on him, they just laughed at some of Aaron's antics he mentioned in his past (still didn't know about Apple Ocean City and some of the other events in the town). Aaron was introduced to more of their things, Eddy showed him some of the schematics he had planned (to which Aaron was mildly impressed), Ed showed Aaron some low budget horror movies (Aaron went along since this was Ed), and Double D had shown him chemistry items (Aaron actually loved making some small explosions and the two of them made a pretty nice tasting drink). Aaron had learned to pick a few skills from them, for instance, Aaron actually knew some parts of the art of misdirection, Aaron had a little bit of a better time of picking items up (He wasn't as strong as Ed but was a little stronger than Eddy), and learned how to do some chemistry (even getting some notes copied from Double D).

"Hmm, wonder what's gonna go on today?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron shrugged, Aaron walked downstairs and saw some money on the counter with a note, Aaron looked at the note.

_Dear Aaron, we found out you were in mechanical related stuff, so we thought we should give you money to build you a bike of you're own design._

_We hope you enjoy it._

_Love, your parents_

_P.S_

_Make us proud son_

Aaron smiled at the note, he grabbed the money and walked out the door, looking at the bright day outside. Aaron breathed in and out, taking in the nice day. Feeling the warm sunshine on his skin, he then walked to the mechanic's store. Aaron walked up to the front desk, feeling a bit meek considering he was alone.

"Um, hello sir." Aaron said in a meek tone

"Ah, hi there kid. Whatta want to buy today?" He asked with a sort of worn out jolliness

Aaron got a good look at him, the man with short blonde hair, his eyes a hazel color, he currently had a bored look with his five o'clock shadow. He seemed to be twenty-something years old.

"I just wanna buy some parts for a bike." Aaron said simply

"Huh, usually my main customer relating to bike's is Kevin." The man said with a grin

"Oh, you know him?" Aaron asked curiously

"Yeah, nice kid... when he isn't complaining about these 'dorks' as he calls them, one of them being a new kid that entered the neighborhood." The man said

"What does he think of him?" Aaron enquired, now curious about Kevin's thoughts

The man looked up in thought, scratching his chin, he then looked at Aaron.

"Well, since you seem like a nice kid, guess i can tell ya. Kevin thinks of the new kid as a person who he COULD make friends with, if he opened up a bit more that is." The man said with a sort of thoughtful look

"Opened up a bit more?" Aaron echoed

"Yeah, said the kid has some sort of 'aura' around him that meant he had something going on behind the scenes, something secret ya know?" The man said with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah, yeah i guess i know." Aaron said, rubbing his arm nervously

"Even went on to say the kid might have some... 'issues' with socializing." The man said a bit apprehensively

"...And that means?" Aaron asked filling a little offended

"Social anxiety and all that stuff, not a psychologist but i know that means it gets in the way of conversating." The man said with a serious

"Huh, well thanks for telling me that." Aaron said, thankful for the info

"Anytime kid, so... let's get you those bike parts." The man said with a confident grin

After a bit, Aaron got the bike parts needed, including a motor for modification. Aaron took it all back, luckily he had a garage to work in, Aaron walked in and immediately looked at the parts.

"If i've learned one thing, assembling a bike can't be too hard if worked with enough people on it." Aaron said

Aaron then got to work on the bike, knowing this was gonna be great.

**An hour later**

Aaron wiped his head of sweat, he had oil on his face and hands mixed with the sweat, but the hard work was worth it. Aaron now had a bike, it wasn't much, it had a seat that went down a bit with a back that he could lay on. Aaron installed a button that, when pressed, would make the bike go faster. Aaron decided to take it for a test drive, after testing to see if it will work. After testing was finished, he got out and rode around the area. Aaron enjoyed riding around, Aaron decided to take it a notch higher and turned on the motor. Making him a blur, Aaron road into the old construction site, he had managed to ride around. Doing some sweet tricks, after Aaron finished and went back home. He got off and looked at the bike, it seemed a bit plain. It's seat was a forest green but not much there in terms of color besides the dull grey, Aaron then had an idea. He bought a can of spray paint from the store, and after spraying all of the greys away. The color was now a brilliant blue, which went well with the dark green seating. Aaron then wiped his hand of any dust and was about to go inside, when he heard an impressed whistle. He looked over to see Kevin, Aaron stood by the bike.

"Like what ya see?" Aaron asked with a smile

"Yeah man, pretty impressive." Kevin said impressed

"Thanks, made and rigged it myself." Aaron said, actually proud of himself

"Woah, you put the engine on that thing? While making it also?" Kevin asked, shocked

Aaron merely nodded, Kevin looked the bike over.

"Huh, gotta admit, the addition of an engine does make things faster. An engine, why didn't i think of that?" Kevin asked, feeling a little dumb

"Well, i always though an engine would make a bike a bit, ya know, better." Aaron said with a shrug

"You've got a choice set up dude, see ya around?" Kevin asked with a smile

Aaron smiled back at Kevin.

"Yeah, i'll see ya around." Aaron said, giving him a high-five

Kevin left, Aaron looked at the bike before going inside while making sure the garage door was closed and locked (safety first). Aaron went up to his room, after taking a quick shower of course, in his pajama's and went into his bed. Falling asleep to the sound of rain.

**Meanwhile in another state**

An eleven-year-old man was looking outside as it rained, he wore a blue t-shirt with a grey jacket. He had blue shorts on with red shoes, his dark green hair swishing around as he looked outside as he read his book. He sighed while closing his bright red eyes.

"Not much has been going on inside the Gang, wonder what they are planning." He asked himself

He just layed back and let sleep take him, seeing as he wasn't doing much.

**Meanwhile in a different state**

The cloaked man was currently sitting in a fast food restaurant, it was raining outside, he was sitting there to catch his breath a bit. He looked outside, the red sunglasses tinted a bit to show his yellow eyes.

"Seems as though his powers are slipping through, interesting." He said to himself in a sort of mumble

He got up and walked back into the rain, no one noticing him leaving.

* * *

Welp, that was something.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	6. Hanging out with the Ed's

Welp, you know what time it is if you're reading this right now at this very moment in time and probably space if things are weird enough.

More chapters of Life's Dawn and all that good stuff.

**_puclzapnhal hss aoha fvb zll_**

* * *

Aaron woke up to another normal morning, it's been five days since he made the bike and it's helped him get out of a few pinches. Like one time when he needed to go buy some new books, he went out to the book store with the bike and got some before sundown. Honestly, he was glad he learned to ride one at such a young age... despite the fact he never truly owned a bike and it was borrowed from the neighbors but hey, who cares, learning something like that's useful in the time he lived there if he could get a chance to get away. That is... if he had a bike at the time, honestly would have actually helped a lot more than most would think in that circumstance.

"Hmmm, wonder what i'm gonna do today?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron walked out of the door and enjoyed the warm sunshine that shined down upon him, Aaron walked over to Double D's house, doing all the usual tidy stuff that Double D likes mind you since he does respect what Double D wants a lot of the time. Aaron with Double D into his garage, the two had started to work on some stuff that isn't really all that important and is rather just for fun since they usually don't have too much to do during this summertime. Aaron then noticed some mechanical parts.

"Yo D, what's up with the random mechanical parts?" Aaron asked pointing at the parts

"Oh that? Just some random scraps, i keep them around in case i want to build something." Double D said while he was working on a blueprint

Aaron looked over some of the scraps, he then had an idea. He started to assemble something, after a bit of work. Aaron created something pretty amazing, a mechanical pen of some kind.

"Hey Double D, i made a fancy pen out of those scraps." Aaron said, catching Double D's attention

Double D looked at Aaron shocked as he held the weighted pen, Double D grabbed it and looked it over. Seeing some of the mechanics that allowed it to open, he opened to find multiple slots in it.

"I made those lots in order to use multiple pen colors like red, blue, black, green, and more." Aaron said as Double D looked it over

Double D closed the slot and walked over to a table, he got out a pen and took the ink cartridge out, then put the ink cartridge into the pen. He got out a piece of paper and wrote on it, it worked well with nothing bad happening. Double D looked at the pen impressed.

"That's amazing, this pen would be incredibly useful in frustrating plans." Double D said looking at the pen impressed

"Yeah, i can build it again." Aaron said with a shrug

Double D handed Aaron some of the scraps and Aaron built another pen while designing a blue print. After he was done, he handed the new pen to Double D.

"Alright D, to you already know how to work this thing but be careful. If a part falls out of place, you do need to carefully replace it or else it may cause the cartridge to explode." Aaron said clearly and concisely

"Understood, you are pretty good at building things. Maybe we can work on a project together?" Double D asked

"Well... i've got nothing better to do. You make the design and we work on it together. Deal?" Aaron said, putting his hand out

Double D shook his hand, the two sealing the deal. Aaron left Double D's Garage and walked over to Ed's home. Going into his basement seeing as he wasn't grounded this time (he gets grounded due to a lot of dumb reasons thanks to Sarah from what he was told) and entered the room. Ed noticed him and gave him a bear hug, Aaron patted his back as the two watched low budget monster movies (surprisingly, it was pretty good despite it being low budge, some of the plot lines were entertaining). They then had random discussions about some of the weather, food, their friends, some parts of their personal lives (not anything too dramatic).

After that, Aaron left Ed's home and arrived at Eddy's, he knocked on his door (which wasn't the front but rather the back) and Eddy opened it.

"Yeah kid?" Eddy asked

"Yo, so you wanna work on some stuff?" Aaron asked

Eddy then invited him in, the two talked for hours on end about what scams they could and when it could be done. The sun was starting to go down, so Aaron walked back home and went upstairs. He laid down in his room after a quick shower and getting dressed in his pajama's, he fell asleep soon after.

**Meanwhile**

The mysterious cloaked man was walking into another state, he sighed as he walked past a wheat field of Kansas at midday.

"It might be too late if i don't get there in time, those kids that are hunting him might hurt him... let's hope he doesn't activate it then." The cloaked man said

He continued to walk past the field, his footsteps having a slight clink to them.

* * *

Yeah, just slice of life stuff, not much to say besides progress on that guy. You might be noticing a pattern here if you've been paying attention, this might lead to something else... different in terms of story writing in this fandom.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(_**aol zdvyk pz jyfzahs, aol zoplsk pz mpsaof, aol dhuk pz jslhu, huk aol zdvyk pz nvsk. yltltily aopz.**_)


	7. Exploring the town

Time for more Life's Dawn with more mysteries among other things and even hints to something.

_**huk tvyl wbggslz.**_

* * *

Aaron woke up to another warm sunny day that was fantastic like usual, not much happened in between the week that he visited the Ed's and hung out with them. They talked more and relaxed more often, in groups and in separate on occasion. He didn't really knew the other kids all that well and feared he wouldn't get along since he's... weird in his opinion. He didn't want to risk getting bullied again after all.

'Maybe i should take a look around?' Aaron thought to himself as he got dressed

Aaron sighed as he walked out of the door and into the sunshine, Aaron decided to take a ride around the area since he really didn't have much to do anyways. He walked into the garage, got on his bike and went for a ride around the neighborhood. He enjoyed the sights he saw and even saw where he was gonna attend school, hoping things won't go terribly wrong. Aaron sighed as he continued his quiet ride around the area, enjoying the silence. He didn't see a strange glint in the distance near the school however.

**An hour later**

Aaron later finds himself at a swimming hole of some kind, Aaron gets off his bike and looks at the nice green area with the crystal clear water that was cool to the touch, he smiles as he looks at the calming area that would be used for swimming of other people were around. He then walked away but not before seeing a faint glint of light at where the water is, he looked back and could have sworn he saw something over the water. He shrugged it off and continued to back to his bike in silence. Though he did have a million questions running through his mind at this moment.

"I'm curious about what i just saw however." Aaron said to himself, semi-curious

He shrugged got back on his bike and continued his little ride around the town. Alone and content with his own company.

**Five minutes later**

Aaron is walking in a Peach Orchard, an area the town is commonly known for and an area that anyone could access, Aaron smiled as he looked around the area. That's when he saw a giant Peach Tree, seeming to be pretty old, maybe as old as Peach Creek itself. Maybe he should so some research about it sometime. Aaron could have sworn he saw a glint on the tree as he walked away, he sighed and continued to walk away as he ate a Peach he picked off a tree without thinking.

"Hmm, wonder why no one visits here very often?" Aaron asked himself as he took a bite of the sweet fruit

Aaron shrugged as he walked back to his bike, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the wind blowing on the tree.

**An hour and five minutes later**

Aaron arrived back at the Cul-De-Sac, he saw an open manhole, considering he was kind of curious about what a sewer really is like. He decided to jump in there, shortly after arriving. Aaron found the area to be... a bit cleaner than he thought, the water's still gross but that's probably due to something here but other than that parts of the concrete are clean, the walls aren't all that disgusting and the smells tolerable. He walked around the area, it's pretty nice and quiet considering it's a sewer and who knows what would be down here. Aaron then found himself in a large room, he could have sworn he saw a glint of light that was being reflected off something from the light coming in from the outside. He shrugged as he left the sewer and reappeared on the surface, he then walked away to a different area.

**Four minutes later**

Aaron found himself at a creek, the area is beautiful and peaceful with its water rushing peacefully along. He then saw the glint again, it's the third time he's seen that glint and it's kind of weird in all honesty.

"What even is?" Aaron asked confused about the event

He shook his head and chose to ignore it considering its sort of a waste of time in his opinion to look into it and enjoyed the sights of the creek before leaving.

**A minute later**

Aaron then found himself in the woods, it didn't rain randomly like last time, he walked around the area before finding himself in a large clearing that seemed pretty peaceful with the sun shining in the right area. Making it the right resting place for anyone and anything, Aaron saw the same strange glint. Fourth time he's seen it today, he chose to ignore it again and just sat there, taking in the rays of the sun. Aaron got up after a bit of silence and brushed any dirt or dust that was on him.

"Welp, guess i should get back." Aaron said to himself as he continued to brush himself off

Aaron got back to the Cul-De-Sac, not much happened this day. Aaron walked into his home and decided to relax there for a bit, eating some food, watching TV, playing some single player games, all before getting to bed and sleeping.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was walking past a farm of cows at sundown, he sighed as he looked out into the distance.

"Where is he? He isn't here in Texas, he wasn't in Kansas or Oklahoma. I've got to find him soon." The man said a bit worried

He started to walk again.

"Let's hope i'm not too late." He said to himself

He continued on his journey to find whomever he was looking for. His intentions still unknown.

* * *

The plot thickens.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.

(**_aol __dhuklyly pz uva dovt ol zlltz._**)


	8. Mysteries and Books

Yeah, this chapter is not gonna make sense until you read the rest of this, i figured why not give somewhat of an explanation of what's going on.

* * *

_**Long long ago, there was an old clan of heroes. The Crystal Clan they were called, they took on many jobs and fought many monsters and power mad wizards. They served to protect the ancient Crystals and in exchange, the Crystals gave them amazing abilities. **_

_**The clan had spread far and wide, gaining many members and leaders of branches related to the original, the people who had commanded the clans were a family.**_

_**Their name is no longer known and hasn't been found for centuries, but this is known.**_

_**Their Descendents carried a massive amount of power around the crystals, sadly. Many of the Crystals were destroyed by some strange force, all except five. It is unknown where they are and if the ancient family still commands them.**_

_**The clan hall, however, was destroyed in a blaze of fire, the family members said to be the only survivors amongst a few of the other families.**_

_**Legend has it, on the day stars fall, skies rain, a golden light will shimmer, a member of garbed in green wield a sword of grey and gold will lead the way. Will be the day the magic of what would be the most powerful member of the ancient family will activate and the families that worked with them will, in turn, regain their lost power.**_

_**It is unknown of whoever will gain this power but this is known, the day it happens. Everyone will know who they are.**_

Aaron sighed after reading the words on the page with the Ed's.

"Geez, this seems like something out of a fantasy book, not out of legends about the world." Aaron said

Aaron closed the book, it had the words **LEGEND OF THE CRYSTAL CLAN **on it with a blue gem in the center of what seemed to be a fantasy magical circle.

"Well, at least i learned something new." Aaron said with an unamused look on his face

"Look on the bright side, we didn't waste our time on a bad book." Double D said with a small smile

"Yeah kid, it sounds pretty awesome. If this was true, we'd make millions on whoever the lucky son of a gun is!" Eddy said with dollar symbols in his eyes

"Actually Eddy, if we were to ever find them. I doubt that they would be as willing to do stuff for us, lest they abuse the power they were given and accidentally hurt themselves or someone else." Ed said wisely

The Ed's and Aaron looked at Ed shocked with hints of confusion after he said that.

"...Good point, magic's kind of dangerous. Wouldn't want to risk getting hurt." Aaron said

"Yeah, yeah, still though. If this was real, than imagine what we could do with it!" Eddy said

"Show up Kevin?" Aaron said simply

"YEAH!" Eddy said

Aaron simply rolled his eyes, Double D meanwhile looked at the book curiously.

"Say Aaron, where did you get this book?" Double D asked

"I found it in some locked box buried nearby a Peach Tree with the symbol of a diamond or something on it. The lock was rusted, so i put it in some vinegar. Did some lockpicking and opened it." Aaron said

"...You know lockpicking?" Eddy asked

"Let's not question that, after getting the book. I figured i'd tell you guys about it, since it might be interesting." Aaron said

"Did you read it before we got here?" Double D asked

"Nope, and what we read was the first page but there was this one page that confused me." Aaron said, flipping the book to a page

Aaron set down the book and put his finger on the page.

"This is the page." Aaron said

They all looked at the page, it only these words on it.

**To open this books true potential, you must remember the legends within.**

"What's that mean?" Eddy asked disgruntled

"...I think has something to do with the legend in the book, maybe we might learn more about this from the legend or maybe there are other legends in the book we didn't look?" Aaron queried

"Maybe... this is kind of exciting." Double D said

"This is kind of interesting, who knows what's inside this book? Money? Power? Magic~?" Eddy said

"Buttered toast?" Ed said

The three looked at Ed, Aaron just smiled and patted Ed on the shoulder.

"Maybe Ed, maybe." Aaron said

"We do know this, this book is a mystery." Double D said

Aaron nodded, he sighed as he closed the book.

"We should investigate tomorrow, it's getting late." Aaron said

The Ed's yawned shortly after, Eddy sighed.

"Yeah, well see you tomorrow kid." Eddy said as he left with the Ed's

Aaron heard the door shut behind him, he grabbed the book and walked upstairs to his room. He put the book on his desk as, he took a shower, got dressed in his pajama's, and walked into his room. He got into his bed, he moved his body over to look at the book on his desk. He just smiled and chuckled after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Me having magic? Ridiculous." Aaron said

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, leaving the book alone. The gem glowed slightly and dimmed, it kept flashing dimly.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked figure was in the state of North Dakota when something was flashing within his cloak, he reached into his cloak and pulled out a necklace. It was a black crystal with a white light shining within it, his eyes widened.

"The book's been found? By him?" He said to himself

He looked at it closely, faintly seeing the location, he looked up to the sky and nodded.

"Seems i've got a way of finding him." He said

He then walked off, now having a way of finding who he's looking for.

* * *

Interesting isn't it? If you haven't picked up on the clues yet, you might be ignoring the non-episode chapters and are focusing on the episode chapters. Nontheless, if you have figured it out. Don't say anything, i want this to be a surprise for people, thought let me know what you think of this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	9. Trying to find the pieces

You know what it's time for, it's that time again.

Life's Dawn~!

(Note: Please tell me if you guys like this or not, i'm not sure at this point and i'm really hoping this picks up traction as did some of the other stories.)

* * *

Aaron woke up in his bed and stretched, he felt his joints pop satisfyingly. He grabbed the book and looked it over, seeing as nothing happened to it since last night. Aaron walked out of his room and outside, the sun shining down like usual as the birds chirped their little songs as the tree's rustled gently in the summer breeze.

"Guess we should take more of a look at the book." Aaron said to himself

He then heard knocking to which Aaron blinked at surprised, not expecting them to get here so soon and thought they would arrive in an hour or two.

"They got here quick." Aaron said mildly surprised

He grabbed the book and walked out, he saw Ed's standing there, ready and willing to help him out with this mysterious book.

"Alright guys, i guess we should look at this book some more." Aaron said holding out the book

The Ed's and Aaron were later at the Peach Orchard with the smell of peaches wafting by with the summer breeze, Aaron sat down at a tree as he looked at some of the legends in the book with the Ed's looking at it with him.

"Hmmm, it seems to mention area's that are pretty familiar here to the States. Like the land of golden wheat is Kansas since that's what they primarily have or the farm of the sweetest pink fruit could be California since there are a lot of Peaches here along in some other states." Aaron said looking over some of the ancient pages

"I wonder if there are any of those crystal thing-a-ma-bobs here?" Eddy asked picking a peach and eating it casually

"That depends if they are real or not." Double D said looking over something in a notepad

"Eddy, would the crystals give us buttered toast?" Ed asked with Eddy looking annoyed at the question

"I'm just hoping it can give us money." Eddy said with a grumble while crossing his arms

Aaron sighed as he closed the book, he looked at the ancient Peach Tree in thought.

"I'm just curious whether they exist or not, i mean. Who knows?" Aaron said looking at the tree

The Ed's looked at the ancient Peach Tree, Eddy looked at Aaron confused after a couple of minutes of looking.

"Why are we looking at this?" Eddy asked annoyed

"I always get the strangest feeling from this thing, like there's... something special about it." Aaron said rubbing his hand on the trunk

"Well, of course it's special, from what i've read. This is the oldest living Peach Tree here, no one knows how long it's been here. It's been here even before the town was founded, it's fascinating isn't it?" Double D asked reading something from a book he had on him

"Been here a long time..." Aaron said idly with a look of thought on his head

Aaron sighed and shook his head as he stepped away from the tree.

"Whatever the case may be, that tree is strange. I doubt we'll find anything out about this book but might as well try." Aaron said opening the book again

The Ed's helped him look it over in an attempt to find something.

**Hours later**

The four sighed as they sat in Aaron's home at a counter in the kitchen with annoyed and tired looks on their face.

"All that time and we've found nothing, nada." Eddy said annoyed

"There's got to be something we're missing, one of the legends might be a clue. Like there was a legend that mentioned the power of the Crystals can be able to activate things or there are natural gems that gained magical properties from the Crystals magical energy. Maybe one of the Crystals would help." Aaron said looking through said pages

"Possibly, we might never know." Double D said tapping his fingers

Ed noticed them looking a bit down and decided to say something

"We can't give up now or we'll never get down to the bottom of this pickle of a barrel." Ed said with a sort of inspirational tone in his voice

Aaron nodded at Ed, getting what he's saying now as he started to grin a little.

"Ed's right, if we give this up. We might never get to the bottom of this, i'm not about to give up now." Aaron said looking at the other two Eds

"...Fine, i'll help out. Only for the money though!" Eddy said to which Aaron rolled his eyes at

"I'm curious to see how this ends, i'll help as well." Double D said with a toothy grin

"...BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed said

Aaron smiled at them, he then yawned and the smile shrank a little as he was tired.

"I'm beat, let's meet up again tomorrow." Aaron said a bit tired

The others tiredly nodded in agreement and left Aaron's home, said person sighed as he did his usual nightly ritual and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man is in the state of South Dakota, the mysterious man sighed as the blinking of the crystal had increased slightly.

"I'll find him, sooner or later." The man said as he looked at the crystal in hope

He continued to walk, the rain starts coming down on him like a storm. Thunder booming in the distance with their flashes being seen in the distance as the grey skies remained in the somewhat night sky.

* * *

A lot of stuff's going on.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	10. Red Hot Summer Days

Time for an episode chapter! (It's been like... a couple chapters since the last one)... don't blame me for this setup too much.

* * *

Aaron woke up to another day, it's been around twelve weeks since they found the book, during that time they haven't been able to find it's secrets but they have been trying a lot of ways of figuring it out. None much has worked but there have been some results, implying it's gonna take a lot of something to get it to activate. There have been other events, like the Ed's been sleep deprived to the point they thought they could deconstruct everything and it turned out that wasn't the case, or that time Ed tried to find a new place to live to which he ultimately didn't and stayed at his current home, and there was even that time that the Ed's switched personalities (needless to say it was humorous). Aaron has helped Double D with some new gadgets however, like a small satellite that was originally built to find jawbreakers but was repurposed to a recon device among other things. Other than that though, they didn't make much else, just hung out and did the usual thing.

"Hmm, wonder what's gonna happen this day?" Aaron asked himself a bit curiously

Aaron noticed today was a particularly hot day, Aaron decided to get out his alternate swimming outfit. He now had a white wet shirt with a green swim parka over it, the same swimming trunks, and swim goggles on his head. He got his bag full of beach stuff (he always had it but never used, can you guess why?) and went off.

**Later**

Aaron had arrived at the swimming hole and found the other neighborhood kids were in it, Aaron grinned as he walked over, and sat down at a nice area. Aaron set up an umbrella, a towel and sat down. Applying sunscreen to the area's he would need it, after he was done, Aaron walked out into the water and relaxed in it while enjoying the nice coldness of the water. That's when he saw the Ed's, he waved as right before he saw Kevin kick Eddy into the water near him.

"Hey Eddy." Aaron said simply

"How long have you been here?" Eddy asked realizing Aaron was here

"For a couple minutes now, you wanna relax with me?" Aaron asked with a small smile

Eddy sighed loudly as they got out of the water, Aaron showed him to his spot as the two other Ed's walked over and saw his setup with surprised looks.

"You've had beach supplies this whole time?" Double D asked

"Well yeah, there was an ocean nearby where i lived, never went there but i bought beach supplies in case i ever did. Never did get around to doing that but at least their being used now." Aaron said with a small shrug

The Ed's just blinked at this, Aaron's hometown had a beach nearby? That raised a lot of questions about him, he never even mentioned his hometown during his time here. In fact, he's never mentioned too many personal things about him period.

"...Okay kid, you've got to tell us what your hometown was like someday." Eddy said, now wanting to know a little more about Aaron and his somewhat mysterious background

Aaron then looked down, rubbing his arm nervously as he darted his eyes away.

"...I will one day, but not today." Aaron said a bit morosely

The other two Ed's didn't notice the tone in his voice but Double D did, he looked at Aaron a bit concerned now.

"Let's just go swimming." Aaron said trying to get his mind off his hometown

The Ed's went swimming enjoying their time there (not before applying sunscreen however, protection from the sun is important after all), Kevin meanwhile watched nearby angrily.

"Arg, that stupid new dork is always helping them. He's gonna get it one of these days." Kevin said while glaring at Aaron

Said person being glared at didn't notice it as he enjoyed his time with his friends in the swimming hole, in all honesty. This is probably the only time he's had fun in the water since you know... he never went swimming.

**Hours later**

Aaron was walking home with the Ed's having a general discussion than it hit Aaron.

"The legends within... I'VE GOT IT!" Aaron said realizing something

"What?" Eddy asked confused and slightly annoyed

"Eddy, remember how the riddle said the legends within? One of the legends mentioned intense heat from fire magic." Aaron said looking at Eddy with sparkles in his eyes

"Yeah so?" Eddy asked raising an eyebrow

"If we can expose to enough heat it should-"

"Reveal what we've been looking for, Aaron that's genius!" Double D said impressed

"It's not that smart... it took us months to figure it out." Aaron said with a sigh

Ed patted his back, making Aaron feel a little better about himself at least. Eddy then yawned.

"I'm beat, let's do it tomorrow." Eddy said

"It's been a long day." Double D said

The four parted ways and Aaron entered his home, putting the book on the desk nearby after doing his nightly rituals.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was now in the State of Colorado, he sighed as he looked at the crystal. The blinking as gotten slightly faster as he headed west on the US map.

"...So he's in the western area of the US?" He said to himself

He put the gem away and smiled a little.

"I'll get to him soon enough, i'm just hoping it's not too late." He said

He continued onward, hoping that his hunch was right.

* * *

Another chapter down, a bunch more to go.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	11. Hanging with the Ed's: Electric Boogaloo

Time for more of this, i've been working hard on this and i'm not gonna stop now.

* * *

Aaron woke up to another morning, it's been four weeks since that Hot Summer day and it's cooled off a bit, in that time Aaron had to help Rolf deal with homesickness (rather than making it a scam, Aaron just had a chat with him, he got to know how he felt and told him home is where the heart is in all basic terms to which Rolf was grateful for the help) and he had also tried to keep Double D from going insane due to the other two Ed's messing with him with sticky notes, he had told the Ed's to put Sarah's diary back so the four doesn't get beat up by her (Aaron's even a bit scared by her strength, though he does have a high pain resistance), accidentally doing a curse (Aaron still feels uncomfortable around crows to this day, he didn't help Ed break out since he doesn't really try to get involved in that (the other two Ed's, however, did get involved and got grounded for a bit), seeing the Eddy get beaten up with a fish while also seeing the kids do stupid stuff (he may not be that smart but even he knows what they did was stupid), and worked for Rolf for a bit before getting fired.

"Hmmm, wonder what the book has in store today?" Aaron asked himself tiredly

After exposing the book to high amounts of heat via a hairdryer, it was revealed that there were more facts about the clans. No stated names but it did reveal the types of magic that existed at the time, not much there besides another riddle on a page.

"'To find the truth, look within the azure eye.'" Aaron said to himself

Aaron sighed as he walked outside to see the Ed's waiting for him at the front door, Aaron walked over with a slightly bored look on his face.

"...You guys just wanna take a break from the book today?" Aaron asked, hoping they would say yes

"What do you say that?" Double D asked

Aaron shrugged a little while leaning on the doorway.

"We've been working on it a lot lately, if we take some time off, maybe we'll figure it out?" Aaron asked with a look of thought on his face

The Ed's looked at each other and then at Aaron, Eddy then shrugged.

"Fine with me, so what do you want to do?" Eddy asked with a bored look on his face

"Maybe a scam? No wait, we've been doing a lot of those... watch a movie?" Aaron suggested

"...A movie sounds good." Double D said with a content look on his face

"...Alright, you're picking the movie." Eddy said pointing a finger at Aaron

"YEAH, A MOVIE EDDY!" Ed said excitedly

Aaron simply shrugged while smiling at Ed's enthusiasm, they walked inside Aaron's house and the Ed's sat down as Aaron walked over to a small shelf.

"Let's see, we've got Return of the West number one and two, The Dark Quest, The Wizard Wars one and the admittedly terrible sequel." Aaron said as he looked at the movies

"Hmm, is there anything having to do with Science Fiction?" Double D asked curious

Eddy looked at Double D with a raised eyebrow.

"I like Science Fiction." Double D said

"...Let me check." Aaron said looking back at the shelf

Aaron looked around the shelf, he then found the perfect movie.

"Ah, a classic. 'City of the Wind'." Aaron said holding the copy of said movie

Aaron entered in the movie, he sat down with the Ed's and enjoyed the movie with them. Eating some chips, popcorn, drinking some soda Aaron had with him (he had an allowance oddly enough for doing some chores and he'd occasionally buy some drinks for him or some friends while saving some money).

After the movie was over, the Ed's were content with the movie. After that, they just relaxed and talked about some stuff relating to scams and all that, they later headed home. Aaron sighed as he got some things cleaned up, he then got dressed in his pajama's after taking a quick shower, he laid on his bed. Thinking about the book.

"The azure eye... could it be the gem?" Aaron asked himself

Aaron got up and walked over to the book, he pressed down on the gem with light pressure using his hand, a strange circle glowed on it a bit before disappearing. The gem opened up to reveal a strange glowing deck of cards floating in front of him with sparkles of light around it as a beam of light came out of the gem, Aaron was shocked as he looked at the cards. He grabbed the cards and looked at them, the backs had the design of a crystal with some symbols surrounding the outside, the fronts however...

"...All of these are blank?" Aaron said confused

Aaron shrugged as he set down the strange cards, going in a nice sleep.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was walking through a small town in the area of Idaho, he sighed as the blinking got faster than it was four weeks ago.

"I'm getting close, i'll find him soon enough." The cloaked man said

He then continued to walk, knowing he was gonna have to try his hardest to get to him in order to do whatever he's supposed to do.

**Back in Apple Ocean**

Butch sighed as he took a sip of his soda, currently, he was still making a plan to invade the school's records during the school's football game.

"Jim, whatta think about this?" Butch asked holding up a detailed list

A boy wearing an open green flannel with a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and checkboard slip-on shoes. He had a blonde soul patch with blonde hair slightly messy on his head. He seemed to be a bit older than Butch when in reality, he was two years younger, his family always grew beards at that age for some odd reason. He was currently leaning on the wall, reading a book. He looked at the list and then at Butch.

"Sir, i don't think we should keep chasing after him. We've already caused him enough pain while he was here plus, why were we hurting him anyway?" Jim asked

"...I just don't like him, my family has never liked his family... i never knew why but i know this, i will always hate him." Butch said

Jim looked at Butch in silence and then he sighed as he looked back at the book.

"...Brilliant plan sir." Jim said, reading his book

"Bah, who asked you." Butch said

"...Whatever." Jim said

He then left the room with a sigh.

"Why would he hate him without a reason?" Jim asked himself as he walked out of the base of operations they had

Jim walked home, thinking about what Butch's doing.

* * *

Been a while since we've seen those guys, plus i've finally introduced Jim. Butch's left-hand man and guy who questions his decision to attack someone that didn't even do anything to them.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	12. Cards, Money, Kankers

Time for more this story!

(Seriously, can you guys please help me out here and give me some advice or really anything. Heck, i'd take an insult at this point just to see if anyone is actually reading this story.)

* * *

Aaron woke up the next morning, he looked at the cards near the book. They were still blank for some odd reason, he sighed as he walked outside with the cards and book in hand. He saw the Ed's walking over, having a conversation. After they arrived, Aaron held up the cards.

"Guys, i found something strange." Aaron said

"...Cards?" Eddy said

"Let me explain how i got them, you see i was thinking about the book last night and before i went to sleep. I put some gentle pressure on the gem on the book, some sort of circle appeared on it and it opened up. The cards came out, beam of light, sparkles of light, weird mystical stuff." Aaron said

"That's certainly... strange." Double D said

"Exactly, i grabbed the cards. Look at the back of this card." Aaron said, handing Double D one of the cards

Double D looked over the back of the card, he then looked at Aaron.

"Not anything i've seen before." Double D said

"Now turn it over." Aaron said

Double D turned it over and then looked at it surprised.

"...It's blank?" Eddy said

"Weird right?" Aaron said

"...Interesting, these cards seem important and yet they are... blank." Double D said

"Maybe it might be activated by something else?" Ed said

The three smarter people of the group looked at Ed surprised, Aaron looked at the cards.

"That makes a lot of since." Aaron said while Double D handed him the card back

Aaron looked at the cards still confused.

"What could these cards do? I mean... there wasn't mention of cards except that there were cards of each clan member's family." Aaron said

"Wasn't that mentioned barely in that entire book?" Eddy said

"Remember Eddy, there are blank pages to the book. They might hold information to our little mystery." Double D said

"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" Ed asked

"Rather a book in this case." Aaron said idly

Aaron then opened the book and looked through the pages, he then looked at the page where the most recent riddle came from. His eyes widened.

"Looks like we've got something." Aaron said as the Ed's peered over his shoulder to look at the page

There was more information, this time on the cards. Aaron read over the words silently.

"Hmm, it says that the cards hold the ability to retain magical properties of the families. Only the blood of the families can activate the cards abilities and... return their magic?" Aaron said confused

"That's weird, where would we even find them?" Eddy asked

Aaron shrugged, he sighed yet again.

"We've got two steps forward and yet one step back." Aaron said

"At least we still made progress." Double D said

Aaron simply nodded as he closed the book.

"Well in the meantime, i'd say we should probably just do a scam or something." Aaron said

"Hmmm, how about we do some sort of bake sale?" Eddy said

"Good idea Eddy, i know how to measure ingredients and Aaron knows how to bake." Double D said

"It all works out." Ed said

And so the four parted ways, to make a bake sale to make money.

**Later**

Aaron set up a stand with the Ed's, a bunch of various baked items nearby.

"And we're open for business." Aaron said after he set down a jar

The usual neighborhood kids came over and saw the bake sale.

"Alright come one and come all, enjoy a delicious treat. Baked by me... i hope you like them." Aaron said

The kids bought various baked items, the jar was filled up by the end of the event.

"Well, i guess we've got enough money for jawbreakers... again." Aaron said spinning the jar like he did last time

"Honesty, the last time something this happened was a couple of months ago." Eddy said looking at the jar

"After that, nothing, it's like we seem to fail at every moment." Double D said

"Well luck is a bit of a hard mistress to understand, she'll buck hard if you're not careful." Aaron said with a bored look

"BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed said randomly

Aaron just chuckled at Ed's humor and got up with the jar.

"Guess we should start spending it." Aaron said walking with the jar

Aaron then bumped into something or someone, he rubbed his head a little and looked at the person or thing to apologize for bumping into them (don't tell me you've accidentally apologized to an object before).

"Oh sorry." Aaron said

"Not a problem." A familiar voice said

Aaron then looked up to see Lee Kanker along with the other kankers.

"Hey Lee... man it's been like a month since i've last seen you. That was when you tried to have a vacation on my lawn... i mean, while i did allow it. I did kind of had to send you away after you messed with my stuff among other things." Aaron said, a small glare in tow

"Oh don't give me that look, you know the Kanker way." Marie said

"I told you i still don't get that, seriously, what even is that?" Aaron asked still a bit angry at the event

"Wait that happened?" Eddy asked

"A lot of things can happen off screen." Aaron said simply

Aaron sighed as he looked at the Kankers with a bridged nose.

"Anyways, why are you guys here?" Aaron asked

May then took the jar away, Aaron then deadpanned.

"Oh... your gonna do that again?" Aaron said

Aaron then grabbed the jar saying 'yoink' and then ran away. Lee growled in anger as did the other two.

"You may be cute but that doesn't mean i'm not gonna beat the stuffing out of you!" May said

"Wouldn't be the first time!" Aaron said as he ran over to the Ed's

"...What does that mean?" Double D asked

Aaron then grabbed Ed, Double D, and Eddy as he ran past them.

"No time to explain, we've gotta move it!" Aaron said continuing to run

The Kankers began to chase after them, Aaron running franitcally with the Ed's running beside him.

"Why does this always happen when we get money?!" Eddy asked

"I mean, this didn't happen the last time i gave out baked goods here. So technically, this is the first time this has happened when we were successful with a bake sale along with the fact they've stolen money from scams that actually worked resulting in a sort of dislike towards them built up from a sensical approach." Aaron said

"...In English?" Eddy asked

"They are jerks is what i'm saying from stealing from us more than once." Aaron said

"Oh, well let's get going!" Eddy said hoping on to Ed's back

Aaron sighed as he jumped over a nearby fence, running towards his garage as he saw Lee Kanker behind him. Aaron got in and then rode out on his bike, Lee looked on in shock as Aaron took his finger and slid down his eyelid while sticking out his togue. Lee got red in the face at this and chased after Aaron, he later caught up with the Ed's while riding.

"Hey guys." Aaron said

"When did you have that?" Eddy asked

"For a while now, i'd say hope on but there isn't enough room. Sorry." Aaron said as he rode away

The Ed's continued to run as Aaron rode away.

**Four hours of chasing later**

Aaron sighed as he finally got back into his garage, the Kankers were relentless in getting that money but Aaron managed to get away from them. The Ed's weren't as lucky as five minutes after they were caught, they had the usual mark of the Kankers 'making out' with them. He put the jar in a safe place until tomorrow since they could just buy something later. Aaron got into the shower and took a nice refreshing shower, he got into his pajama's and fell asleep in his bed.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was in Oregon, he sighed as he looked at the crystal. It was beeping very quickly but there was no indication he was here, he sighed as he left the state of Oregon.

"Geez, how long is this gonna take? It's already taken more than a millennia, i don't want it to take any longer." The man said

He continued to walk into to his next destination.

* * *

Seems he's getting closer to where Aaron is, that might be good or bad depending on what you think.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	13. Raging Red Aaron

I've decided to change it up this once and just do three episode chapters, each taking place in a different time frame. This is my gift to you guys.

* * *

Aaron woke up to yet another day in Peach Creek, it's been an interesting couple of weeks. Aaron's had to deal with the Ed's chasing after a balloon... that was pretty much it actually, but they haven't made any progress on the book but Aaron has gotten to know the Ed's and even finally found out about Eddy's older brother. He's a legend apparently but Aaron took it with a grain of salt considering that this might not even be true at all. Eddy has had the habit of lying about things.

"Hmmm, wonder what's gonna go on today?" Aaron asked himself

He then shrugged to himself, he walked down to the living room and decided to watch some television. He didn't do it all that often but he knew that sometimes, you've gotta relax and let go. After a few minutes of TV watching, he heard a knock on his door, he got up and opened to see the Ed's... Eddy having a pimple on his head.

"Eddy?" Aaron asked confused

"Kid, you've gotta let me in!" Eddy said frantic

Aaron let him and the other two Ed's in, shutting the door behind him, he sighed as he saw the three down with some soda filled drinks.

"Okay, what's going on?" Aaron asked

"I've got a pimple on my head!" Eddy said pointing at the pimple

"...Eddy, acne is a natural sign your growing up, you shouldn't be ashamed by it." Aaron said sagely

Eddy was about to retort but Aaron put his hand up.

"But considering how kids are, i'll help." Aaron said with a small smile

Aaron went upstairs, after a minute or two he came back down with some beauty products.

"Now, you are gonna have to remember. I don't do this often or really at all, so don't judge too much if it isn't that g-"

"Don't care, just help okay!" Eddy said frantic still

"Alright, alright, calm down man." Aaron said calmly

He walked over to the pimpled Ed and after a bit of working his magic with various creams, pimple products, and makeup items. Aaron had finally managed to make Eddy seem like he didn't have a pimple. Eddy looked in a mirror and smiled widely.

"Thanks squirt, you are a life saver." Eddy said happily

"Your welcome but take it easy for today, the pimple should actually disappear in a couple of hours. Though it will swell if you get stressed enough, i'd recommend staying away from people who may make fun of you and take some time for yourself. Aaron's orders." Aaron warned with a stiff tone

"It's just a recommendation isn't it?" Eddy asked with a nervous look

Aaron put on a hard frown in response, Eddy sighed.

"Fine fine, i'll take it easy." Eddy said with a small grumble

"Good, you might as well stay here. Someone oughta have seen you." Aaron said taking a small guess

"It was Jonny." Eddy said simply

Aaron looked at Eddy silently as did the other two Ed's.

"I mean, okay i gu-"

Aaron's door suddenly burst open to reveal who else but Jonny with the other kids, Eddy started to look a bit stressed and the area where the pimple was hidden reddened a bit. Aaron noticed this and got Eddy from the chair and took him to his room, he sighed as the kids tried to open.

"Thought this wouldn't happen but whatever." Aaron said slightly annoyed

Aaron kept holding the door back as Eddy started to look more and stressed, Aaron tried to help out by saying this.

"Eddy breath, calm down." Aaron said getting worried

Eddy couldn't stop due to the fact this whole situation was stressing him out, the pimple now looked worse than it did before. Aaron couldn't keep holding the door just as it swung open, hurting him in the process (he could take it but still ow) and the kids looked at Eddy to which they started to make fun of him. Aaron opened the door and saw as Eddy saw he was being made fun of, to which Aaron felt a strong amount of sentiment to it.

**_Flashback_**

_Aaron was soaking wet due to the rain and was tired as he ran there after getting a late start, he walked into class tired. He walked in and saw everyone snickering, they started to laugh as Aaron noticed the pimple on his head._

_"P-please stop." Aaron asked with a small hiccup_

_They wouldn't however as they kept laughing at him, Aaron felt less and less comfortable and just wanted to run but he was frozen there. He was being laughed at by his own peers, he just wanted to cry and do nothing but disappear but he was just... stuck there. Eventually class started but the whole period, no day, was filled with jabs at his pimple._

**_Flashback end_**

Aaron's face contorted into a large scowl that no one had ever seen, Aaron walked over to the kids pushed them aside and stood in front of Eddy with a look of rage on his face as steam came out of his ears and nostrils.

"YOU SHUT YOUR DARN MOUTHS RIGHT NOW!" Aaron yelled, his voice booming

Everyone looked at Aaron shocked, even the two other Ed's including the Ed that was being made of, having never seen this level of anger from him in his entire time here.

"YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF SOMEONE OVER A STUPID PIMPLE, IS THAT REALLY A GOOD LAUGH, A GAFFUAW, A JOKE!" Aaron said pointing a finger at all of those who laughed at Eddy

Aaron glared at all of them, making them actually feel a little bad in retrospect.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, would you want someone making fun of you for having the same issue?" Aaron asked, having a good question in all honesty

No one said anything as the kicked the ground or coughed nervously.

"Exactly, now get out of my house or else i'll make you myself. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Aaron said/asked still enraged by their behavior

The other kids walked out with random mumbles amongst themselves, after hearing the door close behind him, Aaron sighed heavily as he helped Eddy up.

"Sorry about getting angry, i hate it when people do that." Aaron said with a small grin

"Y-you shouldn't apologize... thanks for sticking up for me, you didn't have to." Eddy said rubbing his arm a little

"Eddy, listen... you are one of the only other friends i have here, when it comes to my friends. I support them, even in their darkest of times." Aaron said with a smile

Eddy smiled a little, he then groaned loudly after realizing he was getting a bit soft.

"Let's not make this sappy, come on, fix this." Eddy said pointing at the pimple

"Sure, Eddy, sure." Aaron said simply as Eddy walked past him

Aaron, Eddy, and Ed all walked downstairs with Double D looking on in silence.

"...Has he?" Double D began

Double D than shook his head.

"Of course not, nobody can be that cruel." Double D said with a small chuckle

He then walked down the stairs, deciding to help also.

**Later**

Aaron fixed Eddy's pimple issue and decided to help him get back home with the Ed's, a few of the kids were gonna try to make fun of him but they were quickly shut up by a venomous glare from Aaron. After helping Eddy home, he went back to his place leaving him with the Ed's. Aaron sighed as a small tear went down his face.

"...I never want anyone to go through that again." Aaron said

He took a shower, got dressed, he went to bed. Not before looking at the moon for a bit.

**Meanwhile**

The same cloaked man was looking at the moon, he sighed as the crystal's beeping quickened.

"It seems as though i'm in the right place, California was it called?" The man asked

He sighed with a small chuckle afterward.

"Should have expected him to be here, after all, this is where the clan and his family got their start." He said

He then continued onward, knowing he is here but not knowing where he was exactly.

* * *

Welp, that was in interesting chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	14. Time for school!

Another chapter, like the last it's time skip flavored but this time it has fifty percent more time skip in it!

* * *

Aaron woke up to see it was cloudy and the leaves were brown, it's Fall now and time for school! Aaron had gone school shopping yesterday with some money his parents gave him plus during this Fall season, they were gonna be with him more often. So that's great! During the time it took to reach Fall, the Ed's were denied access to Jimmy and Sarah's rich club (yet Aaron somehow was able to), Eddy got scammed instead of him scamming someone (he was never gonna let that happen again), after trying to make a comeback Eddy had no idea's actually (which surprised Aaron and the Ed's considering they had a large list before), Plank's parents visited and shortly got hurt (Aaron paid insurance for them and he was surprised they were even insured or had insurance in the first place), and much much more wacky adventures. That was pretty much everything, Aaron got dressed in his Fall clothes. He now wore a Forest green zip-up hoodie with a white trim on it rather than just a plain green hoodie, dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, same shoes he wore before including his glasses, Midnight blue and yellow scarf since it's a bit nippy today. He then walked out to see... that it looked like Summer?

"Wait is my phone wrong?" Aaron asked confused

Aaron took out his phone and it did indeed say that September, Summer ended back in the last day of August, the 31st. Aaron sighed as he noticed Double D in his Fall attire, he now wore a brown cardigan with olive drab trimmings with a yellow tie, with his usual clothes being underneath. Aaron smiled as he saw Double D.

"Sup D." Aaron said

"Why hello Aaron, you look quite nice in your new outfit." Double D said

"Yeah, figured i should get an oufit change when appropriate, ya know?" Aaron said, holding a little bit of his hoodie out

"Of course, though i am curious about the scarf. Where did you get it?" Double D asked

"Oh... my Aunt made it for me back before i lived here." Aaron said looking at the scarf

Double D nodded, understanding where he got i from. Aaron looked around to see the other two Ed's grilling, in summer clothes.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Aaron asked

"Oh hey boys, what's up with the clothes?" Eddy asked

"Eddy, you know why. Come on man, it just turned Fall yesterday on the first, you need to change into different clothing before it rains. Forcast says so, luckily i took the liberty of getting you guys some school supplies since i had some spare cash on hand. I even told some of the other kids parents since i figured... why not remind them." Aaron said

The other kids showed up, Aaron walked over.

"Guys, it isn't Summer. It's Fall, please hurry back inside and get dressed in the proper clothes. I'll go deal with this issue considering all of this is fake." Aaron said

"Wait, Summer's over?" Kevin asked

"Yeah, apparently your calendars were replaced. Luckily you still have time, school starts in a week and your parents already went school shopping." Aaron said

"Oh..." Jimmy said

"Sorry to say it but Summer's over and Fall has begun anew, so please dress accordingly... unless you have a death wish." Aaron said

The other kids agreed and went back inside, Eddy just onto Aaron holding his shirt.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Eddy said

"Eddy, while school isn't the greatest (believe me when i say that), it's necessary to survive in this world. So come on, we can't be in Neverland forever, even Lost Boy's grow up." Aaron said

Eddy just glared at Aaron and got off him, walking away with a grumble. Aaron looked at Ed.

"You too Ed, get some pants on." Aaron said

Ed nodded as he ran back to his home, Aaron sighed as he unplugged the heaters, washed off the tree's (he has no idea how he painted them on so quickly), and the recorders. He sighed as the street now looked like what it's supposed to be, an Autumn street full of red and orange leaves.

"Welp, done i'll i had to do. Come on, let's go get them their supplies. I've got in my house." Aaron said walking over to his house while gesturing Double D to follow him

**A week later**

Aaron was now walking to school, a green messenger bag with a light green heart full of papers and a forest green bag with various other school supplies in it. Aaron was walking with Double D with a navy blue messenger bag and a brown briefcase, Eddy (who was now wearing a dark yellow jacket that resembles his usual shirt a little) had a backpack with a green money sign on it (American for you people outside of the U.S), and Ed with his usual outfit with no bag to be seen.

"Man, this is exciting. My first year in a new school, new people, new faces, and most importantly. No Butch." Aaron said happily

"...Who's Butch?" Eddy asked curious

Aaron then realized the Ed's were there the whole time.

"No one of concern Eddy." Aaron said simply

"...Ooookkkkkkayyyyyy then." Eddy said now ignoring it

Aaron saw some of the other Cul-De-Sac kids, Kevin now had an orange hoodie over his usual attire still having his trademark hat with a bored look on his face, Rolf has a sweater that was a darker orange then Kevin's on with a somewhat morose look on his face, Sarah had a light blue sweater that has flowers with strings on as a pattern with an annoyed look on her face, Jimmy wore his usual sweater and actually seemed to be having a pretty great time,Jonny wore a grey sweater and had a generally happy look on his face as he held Plank, Nazz wore a small chest height cotton candy blue jacket with a lavender color collar with white stripes and button being the same color as the collar but without the white with a generally content look on her face, the Kankers were nowhere to be seen however.

"Wonder where the Kankers are?" Aaron asked

"Don't know, don't care." Eddy said annoyed

"Oh, your just grumpy because of school being back in session." Aaron said

"I don't see how you excited." Eddy said

"What can i say, i love school sometimes and other times i don't." Aaron said

"And those other times?" Eddy said

"...Let's not talk about that." Aaron said waving it off

They soon arrived at the building, Aaron could swear he still saw the same glint from back in Summer Vacation.

"Well i'll see you guys later." Aaron said

Aaron then walked into the school, ready to learn.

**Later**

Aaron sighed as he sat in his math class, already done with his problems, Double D was nearby since he had this class with him. Apparently, they have homeroom together but the Ed's got placed somewhere else, Aaron had helped them get the ability to change homerooms but that would take three to four weeks. The Ed's meanwhile tried a different option which didn't work, the Kankers were here at least. They wore their usual outfit, Aaron sighed again seeing as he had nothing else to do. The math was a bit easy, a bit hard, he would say what he did was about C or B worthy. Aaron just relaxed as he looked out the window in thought.

"I wonder what Sam's up to?" Aaron asked himself

**In Apple Ocean City**

Sam had sighed as he set down his pencil, already done with his math work. He knew about the Football game coming up and that soon, **soon**, they would get Aaron. He hasn't been able to tell Aaron since the Butch has kept information on tight lockdown.

"Aaron, whenever Butch finds you, may God have mercy on your soul." Sam said as he looked out a window nearby

He sighed as he looked at some books he borrowed since he didn't have anything else to do this school day

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man arrived in a town known as **Peach Creek** as the billboard said, welcoming him to the town. He looked at the Crystal, it was going nuts.

"It seems i've arrived, i wonder where he is in this town?" He asked himself

He then continued his walk into town.

* * *

Yeah, you know what. From here on in, there will be more Episode chapters because screw it, i've got nothing to lose.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	15. Curious questions answered

Time for more of this with a side of other things.

* * *

Aaron woke up and got dressed for the weekend, it been about three weeks into the school year and things have been going well. Though nothing much has happened surprisingly, Eddy and Ed have been goofing off in their classes and haven't been getting the best grades but at least Aaron's been doing well. A's B's and C's are all he's getting and he doesn't mind it at all due to the fact his grade standards aren't very high. Eddy and Ed have been moved into the same homeroom as Double D and Aaron since their parents knew they were good friends (Aaron's parents especially since they did know what was going on but couldn't do anything as they are small towners, Apple Ocean City has its name for a reason you know), they allowed it and as so the two troublemaking Ed's had stayed out of any major trouble for a bit (Minor, however, is a different story entirely).

'Hmmm, guess i should take the day off.'

Aaron walked into his living room and relaxed as he enjoyed the view nearby, drawing in a sketchbook that he carried in case he just felt like drawing since it was a hobby. Aaron sighed as he finished drawing and started to shade it in, a minute in, he got a knock on his door. He got up and opened to see... Jimmy and Sarah.

"Oh... hey." Aaron said

"Can you tell us where babies come from?" Sarah asked

Aaron then got red in the face, due to the fact he never really did much, he decided to take some time learning things... good news is that he's prepared for Health class in High School.

"O-oh, aren't you two a little y-young to learn about this?" Aaron said with a small stammer

"We've been trying to learn this nearly all day! We didn't get an answer from Nazz and Kevin, Rolf didn't tell us anything, Eddy tried to scam us, Ed was just weird about it, and Double D just talked about bee's!" Jimmy said slightly annoyed at the lack of an answer

Aaron sighed as he invited him in, he sat them on the couch and gave them cups of hot cocoa with a swirl of whipped cream and shaved chocolate on it. There even marshmallows in it just to add taste and esthetic.

"Okay, so why do you want to know this first of all?" Aaron asked

Jimmy then set down a fish bowl with some fish in it, Aaron then realized why.

"...Now i get it, where babies come from... is what species you're asking about." Aaron said

Jimmy looked at Sarah confused and then looked back at Aaron.

"...Species?" Jimmy asked

"Yes, you see. Babies are born from a variety of places and species, the platypodes and their eggs. The male seahorse and it's pouch. There are many ways a child is born in the animal kingdom." Aaron said

"...So what about human babies?" Jimmy asked

"Ah, now that... that's something i would normally never be asked but since you are asking. I guess i'll have to put this lightly as possible, there will be a day you understand the true origins of how babies are born." Aaron said

"Why can't we know that?!" Sarah asked starting to get angry

"You're a bit too young for that, you don't wanna be traumatized now do you?" Aaron asked

Sarah looked down in thought, on one hand, she wants to know but on the other hand, she doesn't want to get traumatized. Sarah sighed and looked at Aaron with a small grumble.

"Fine, just tell us some of the scoop." Sarah said

"Alright, you see. When a mom and dad love each other veerrrry much, they do something... in a bedroom." Aaron said trying to not make things too obvious

"What exactly?" Jimmy asked

"Something sacred in most parts of the world and others as a leisure. Point is, it's secret to people under a certain age limit." Aaron said

"Hmm, okay, go on." Sarah said

"After that, the mother gets testing for a child and if they are positive. They can have one but if negative, they have to try again. In other ways, this could be a blessing or a curse depending on circumstances but let's not go there." Aaron said

"Wowee, this is informative." Jimmy said

"Not as informative as high schools but i don't wanna say it straight out, after nine months. The mother has to go to the hospital in order to... have the baby." Aaron said

"How do they know if it's a boy or girl?" Jimmy asked

"...They check, you know more about it later." Aaron said

Sarah grumbled a little about not knowing about that part.

"And viola, the child is born." Aaron said

"So was everyone born this way?" Jimmy asked

"Yes. I was, you were, Sarah was, everyone. Even your parents." Aaron said

"What about grandpa and grandma?" Sarah asked

"Them also, even their parents, and their grandparents, and their grandparent's parents. Even all the way back to when people were cavemen." Aaron said

"Wow, that's amazing!" Sarah said amazed

Aaron simply chuckled at the two's amazement.

"Yeah, it is. Welp, i guess i told you guys what you wanted to know, you'll know the rest when your older." Aaron said

"When will that be?" Jimmy asked

"You'll know when the time comes, so you guys have a nice day." Aaron said

Jimmy and Sarah put their cups in the sink seeing as they were drinking it during the time Aaron was talking, they left his home and Aaron went back to drawing with a small smile on his face.

"Heh, those kids are really nice sometimes." Aaron said

Aaron then continued to shade it in with colors.

**In Apple Ocean City**

Butch sighed as he saw the date of the football game, it was the same date as another school's in the states. Peach Creek was going against Lemon Brook.

"Soon, we'll get him soon." Butch said with an evil chuckle

Sam heard this and got concerned.

"Aaron, i hope you can get through this, wherever you are." Sam said

He then proceeded to walk away where Butch was from, silently praying for the boy in another state.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man looked around the city with a sigh.

"This city was bigger than i thought, how long have i been asleep for anyways?" He asked himself

He then continued his search around the area for who he was looking for.

* * *

That's it for this chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	16. Pen Pals

Time for more Life's Dawn!

* * *

Aaron was currently in the lunchroom with the Ed's doing a scam, it's been two weeks since Jimmy and Sarah got their answer about where babies came from by Aaron. Not much has gone on, a couple failed scams and the occasional dork from Kevin. Aaron hasn't even gotten bullied by anyone, which is great since there isn't a lot of people here, some nameless students, a few nice teachers, not much really.

The scam right now is was selling fake Moon Rocks... honestly, Aaron is surprised at this one since Eddy never really cared about space but hey. A scam's a scam, Aaron was wearing his normal clothes as Double D was wearing a mock space suit, Eddy didn't put him in one since Aaron's gotta be the business dealer sometimes (which doesn't make sense but Aaron goes with it).

"Isn't today the day we get our mail from the penpals we selected?" Double D asked

"Oh yeah, wonder how my pen pale in Canada is doing?" Aaron said

The Urban Rangers came in with mail from the pen pals, Aaron opened a box with a letter inside it.

"Hmm, it seems Roi has sent me something. Neat. 'I hope you enjoy this really cool pair of snow goggles made for people with eyesight problems, hope to hear you back my American neighbor. Sorry if it's not the right color.', nice." Aaron said

He reached into the box and pulled out a pair of snow goggles that were indeed made for people with vision problems, it was black and yellow for the rubber parts while the lens was clear. Aaron smiled as he put it in his pocket.

"I like them, they go well with the outfit i have. No longer will i have to suffer in the Winter." Aaron said

Ed pulled out his item from his package and pulled the key on the side after noticing it, it was a music box of a wolf chasing a sheep while it played a melody.

"My pen pal sent me a musical lunch box!" Ed said

Aaron looked at it closely, he smiled with a small chuckle.

"Ed, this is an Old World Music box, it was said they had unique melodies that are barely heard anymore. These things were really hard to make and even have a unique mechanical structure that nearly all other music box's don't have. You got yourself a nice item there Ed." Aaron said

"Is it worth something?" Eddy asked, chash signs in his eyes

"From what i can tell, this was made around a week ago, i'd say this would have a value of one dollar and ninety-nine cents or fifty cents if the value goes down a bit." Aaron said looking over the music box

Eddy just looked at Aaron after he said that and brushed him off. Aaron then noticed Rolf standing near him, he blinked a little.

"Didn't notice you there Rolf, you want to see Ed's music box?" Aaron asked

Rolf didn't answer, Aaron just looked at Rolf a bit confused and a little scared by the look he had on his face.

"Where did the Ed-boy get this?" Rolf asked

"His pen pal... wait, your from the Old Country from what i've heard. What do you think about it?" Aaron asked

"The son of a shepherd recognizes the melody, the wolf being a terrible reminder of what Rolf could not do." Rolf said, having a sort of morose tone in his voice

Aaron's eyes widened, he knew what Rolf meant.

"Rolf... do you suffer from PTSD?" Aaron asked

The two smarter Ed's looked at Aaron shocked.

"PTSD?" Double D asked

"What is this 'PTSD' you speak of down to earth Aaron-boy." Rolf said

"PTSD or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder is when someone goes through an experience that has a psychological effect on them, causing random emotional outbursts that stem from experiences in the past. This can come from a variety of things, including War experiences, abuse of some kind, bullying, or even... events that a child would be... scared at." Aaron said, seeing the look on Rolf's face

Rolf was looking a bit depressed, Aaron sighed.

"I'm guessing since you were a shepherd of some kind at a young age... you dealt with a wolf that attacked or something like it, if i'm correct?" Aaron asked

"...Right in the square end of the peg, Aaron-boy." Rolf said, sitting down

Aaron sat down with him.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" Aaron asked

"...A long time ago, back in the old country where Rolf spent his youth, i was the son of a shepherd as Rolf has said with great pride." Rolf said

"...And?" Aaron asked

"And Rolf had always helped herd the noble sheep of Rolf's family, a thief of the Old Country had tried to steal Rolf's sheep that he was herding." Rolf said sadly

"...Listen Rolf, he isn't gonna hurt you or me or anyone here. You're not in the Old Country, your in the U.S of A, an area where your family moved for a better life. Trust me when i say this. If you move past the pain, you'll get through it." Aaron said

Rolf looked at Aaron, he was smiling a gentle smile at him. Rolf then smiled a little.

"Rolf thanks you Aaron-boy." Rolf said

"Hey, your welcome dude. Just in case, talk with a therapist in the school about this." Aaron said

Rolf nodded and left the cafeteria, Aaron got up and handed the music box to Ed.

"Here Ed, your music box." Aaron said

"Alright my lunch box!" Ed said

Aaron chuckled at what Ed said and just decided to leave. After all, he had a message to write and send.

**A week later**

Aaron got his package from the school's post office with the Ed's, he opened it and found a letter with another box.

"'Hello Aaron, thanks for sending me a message saying you liked it, glad you sent me a picture of your neighborhood, and so i send you a picture with another gift as i am grateful for this experience.' That's sweet of him but i don't really need gifts, i'm fine where i am." Aaron said

Aaron reached into the package and got out a picture and a hand made bracelet with a doves wing on it, he looked at the picture. It was a snow forest with a mountain in the background.

"Neat, and a bracelet too." Aaron said

Aaron put on the bracelet soon after, smiling at it.

"I already like this." Aaron said

"YES!" Eddy yelled

Aaron looked over to see Eddy holding a Korean '5000' Won bill.

"Eddy, that's a Won." Aaron said

"I know it's a win." Eddy said with a smug look on his face

"No, a Won. Meaning it's Korea's national currency. It's worthless here." Aaron said

Eddy then looked at the bill with a frown soon after hearing it, Aaron sighed and patted on his back.

"On the bright side, there is a local currency exchange center. It's called The Amity Exchange Office of Peach Creek." Aaron said

"How much is it worth?" Eddy asked

Aaron hummed in thought, he pulled out a calculator and typed in some numbers.

"The exchange rate of one Won to is to America's zero point zero zero zero eighty-eight in dollars, so you would have a grand total of from one 5000 Won billf."

Aaron crunched in a couple more numbers, he then raised a small eyebrow.

"Four dollars and fourty two cents." Aaron said

"That's a whole pile of moola!" Eddy said

"Eddy, that means you basically are holding a pair of two dollars bills and some change. Not that much in my opinion." Aaron said

Eddy shrugged, he sighed with a small smile.

"Well, at least he's happy." Aaron said

"Yep, so what did Ed get?" Double D asked

The two looked over to see Ed wearing a wolf pelt, Aaron blinked at this.

"Okay, whoever is sending this. Is just messing with us since they probably know Rolf." Aaron said

"I don't quite understand who?" Double D asked

"Taking a guess here and say it might be Gerta from Norway or some other person. Either that or someone here just signed their name as someone else, got all that stuff or built it and then sent it back here in order to mess with us causing Rolf's PTSD to trigger causing us more pain allowing the cycle to continue." Aaron explained

They just looked at Aaron confused, he shrugged.

"Just my opinion, i don't know what's going on." Aaron said

"Did you say Gerta? As in Gerta the Goat milker?" Rolf said

"We did say Gerta, yes." Aaron said

"OHOHOHO! Gerta must have been doing a jovial jest, she's famous for that!" Rolf said

"...Oh, D. Take a note for me please, send it to Gerta." Aaron said

Double D looked at Aaron confused before pulling out a pen and pencil, Aaron cleared his throat.

_Dear Gerta, Double D is currently writing me a message that he will send to you. I want to say something important here._

_PLEASE STOP DOING THE PRANKS OR JESTS AS YOU WOULD CALL THEM!_

_It triggers Rolf's PTSD and i would gladly appreciate it if you didn't. PTSD is a serious issue and i along with others are trying to help in recovery from the event._

_I do hope that this message makes you understand the severity of what you were doing._

_With plenty of good wishes upon your soul._

_Aaron Thompson_

_P.S_

_Do anything like this again and i WILL initiate a prank war with you of the ages. Just because i'm an American, doesn't mean i know how to prank across the ocean._

Double D placed down the last period, he looked at Aaron with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a bit of a severe thing to say isn't it?" Double D asked

"Severe would be me getting a plane ticket there, that's just penance for doing that." Aaron said

Double D sighed and sent the message, Aaron brushed his hands.

"Now that's taken care off, let's head home and relax." Aaron said walking away

The Ed's followed, Rolf just smiled chuckled.

"That Aaron-boy certainly knows how to say a good word." Rolf said

Rolf then walked away, happy knowing that Aaron at least is willing to help him recover in a way.

* * *

I decided to give Rolf a bit more character since he didn't get much in this story, so using what happened in the past fueled this whole chapter.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	17. A Booster for the Day

Yet another chapter of Life's Dawn, this time flavored with MOAR CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT.

* * *

Aaron was in the nurse's office with Double D, checking over some things in a lab coat wearing a white t-shirt. He and Double D had signed up as the nurse's assistants, Double D joined for medical knowledge and Aaron wanted to join just to help people since he had nothing else to do.

"Gee, nice head Ed." Eddy said

Also, Ed and Eddy were there because they just wanted to mess around. Aaron sighed as he took the blood pressure grip off of Ed's head.

"Guys, that stuff's expensive to replace... due to the fact that medical companies sell them at a marked up price due to the fact of insurance reasons. When really it should have been like ten or twenty bucks to replace." Aaron said

"How do you know this stuff?" Eddy asked

"...Would you believe if i said i have a lot of free time." Aaron said

Eddy raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, he started to walk towards the door.

"You guys keeping doing this whole nurse thing, it's Whopper Wienie Wednesday." Eddy said

"Hmm, i am in the mood for a hot dog right now." Aaron said

Aaron and Double D had started to walk out, since it was starting to get to lunch. They then saw Kevin leaving the gym, looking kind of smug as he spun a basketball on his finger.

"One hundred free throws in a row!" Jimmy said

"You're Plank's hero, Kevin!" Jonny said

Aaron sighed, seeing as Plank is still an inanimate object.

"If you say so." Kevin said as he autographed his face

Plank didn't say anything, Aaron raised an eyebrow at this.

"He can't even talk." Aaron said

"Wowzers!" Jonny said happily

Sarah was nearby holding a camera.

"Over here, Kevin, taking a picture of this event!" Sarah said

"Aw, man." Kevin said

Aaron rolled his eyes a little at this, he knew how attention hoggers are. Sarah takes the photo but then looks angry.

"Get into it! Will ya?" Sarah said angrily

"What, like this?" Kevin asked

Kevin then moved into a more action-like pose. Rolf then proceeds to repeatedly kick his butt just as Sarah takes the picture to which Aaron chuckled a little at that.

"That oughta hurt his ego." Aaron said

"Hey, man, what gives!" Kevin asked Rolf

Aaron was hoping Rolf would have some sense of reason toward cockiness.

"Rolf honors Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!" Rolf said

Aaron just sighed as his hopes of some sense were dashed.

"Rah, Kevin!" Nazz said cheerfully

The other kids started to cheer for Kevin, holding a trophy for him

"KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN! KE-VIN!"

Aaron sighed as they walked off, he looked at the Ed's.

"Geez, get a load of him, Mr. Bigshot." Aaron said

"...Okay, i was gonna say something negative here but you took my thunder." Eddy said

Aaron raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I don't like attention hogs, they just do one thing and suddenly. They are the star of the school, a real wise guy." Aaron said crossing his arms with a small huff

"Aaron. A poor self-image hath he that envies his fellow man's accolades." Double D said

Aaron just shook his head and looked at Double D.

"It's not that i envy him, it's that he just thinks he's better than everyone else is what irritates me. He's like the rest of us, a kid. Not some sort of king." Aaron said a bit irritated

Double D wanted to argue against it but couldn't say anything, he had a good point.

He IS just a normal kid, not a king of anything of ANY kind.

"Whatever, let's get some hot dogs and forget that whole thing." Aaron said waving it off a bit

Aaron was about to walk away before he heard something crash, he looked over to see Ed (dazed) and nearby some files. Aaron sighed as Double D began to fret over them, he helped them up. As he did, he saw Eddy looking through one of them.

"Eddy, that's a confidential file. I'd recommend you don't read it." Aaron said

"It says here that ol' Shovel Chin is afraid of needles." Eddy said

Aaron then raised an eyebrow.

"And you care, why?" Aaron asked

"I have a plan that'll put ol' Shovel Chin in his place." Eddy said

"Eddy, Kevin doesn't need to be terrified. He'll simmer down his personality with time, for now, just relax and go get a hot dog with us." Aaron said

Aaron put the file away, making sure his file was the one he picked up (he still has secrets you know) and left the room with Double D. Not seeing Eddy's evil grin in the slightest.

**Later**

Aaron ate a hot dog plainly, he still saw Kevin's show-boaty attitude and it just irritated him a bit. Reminded him a bit too much of Butch, change some stuff about them and they'd be cousins with that kind of attitude. That's when Ed and Eddy burst into the room wearing nurse assistants outfits. He saw Kevin insult them (not paying attention to what he said) and then decided to ask after people started laughing.

"Ed, Eddy. Why are you wearing those outfits?" Aaron asked as Double D looked on

"Someone hasn't gotten their vaccinations yet." Eddy said

Everyone else stopped laughing, Double D decided to say something.

"Eddy every-"

Aaron then silenced Double D, he got up and walked over. A sort of blank look on his face.

"A you're saying that today? When someone else would have said it?" Aaron asked

"I mean... we're assistants?" Eddy asked

"Really now?" Aaron said

Aaron looked at Eddy closely, he then sighed.

"Fine, do what you have to do. Don't blame me when it backfires horribly." Aaron said walking back to his table

Aaron sat down near Double D, he continued to eat his hot dog. Double D looked at him confused.

"Why are you allowing them to do this?" Double D asked

Aaron stopped chewing the parts of the hot dog he was eating and swallowed it.

"Because Eddy needs to realize on his own the messing with people's fear isn't fun." Aaron said

"And we're not doing anything about this?!" Double D asked

"We'll stop them at the last second, if not sooner since they're bound to mess this up." Aaron said

Double D sighed heavily, Aaron took another bite through his hot dog.

"On the bright side, at least we can relax for a bit." Aaron said after swallowing the bite he took

Double D just ate his hot dog as did Aaron, knowing they didn't have to get all that involved with today's events.

**After a series of events later**

Aaron looked at this event surprised, Ed and Eddy really did convince everyone it was Booster Shot day. Aaron looked through a schedule.

"Hmm, that's strange. This was updated." Aaron said

"What?" Double D asked

Double D peered over his shoulder to see the schedule said that Booster Shot day was moved to that day, thanks, in fact, the uproar that occurred.

"Well that's strange. Guess we should start the event." Aaron said, snapping on a rubber glove dramatically

"W-we're really doing this?" Double D asked

Aaron sighed and looked at Double D deadpanned.

"We really are, guess Ed and Eddy are in for a rude surprised when they find out we've already been vaccinated last week." Aaron said

Double D then remembered that event, they were both at the doctors office when it happened, same time they arrived also.

"Guess we should start using the needles." Aaron said taking out one

Despite what most people think, the needles are small and harmless. Aaron opened the door, holding out a clipboard.

"May a Mr. 2X4 come in?" Aaron said

**After a couple of minutes later**

Aaron had gotten nearly everyone vaccinated (he actually could do it since he surprisingly did stuff like this before, he didn't have a lot of friends so he just hung out with the nurse) and the only three left were Kevin, Ed, and Eddy. The door suddenly opened with Kevin coming inside, he saw Aaron and Double D.

"Hi Kevin, your finally here for your actual shot." Aaron said

"Wait, 'actual' shot?" Kevin asked

"Ed and Eddy were just messing with, though due to the uproar. Booster Shot day was moved today, so i guess your gonna need shot." Aaron said

"What about you and Double D?" Kevin asked afraid

"One, calm down man, it's just a needle, there are worse things. Two, me and him got vaccinated last week." Aaron said

"Oh... wait i was being messed WITH!" Kevin said

"Yeah but if you just take the needle now and get over your fear, it ruins their plan." Aaron said

Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Kevin asked

"While i did get irritated by you being so smug about something, i'd say your thoroughly less smug. So i'm just... gonna help you." Aaron said

"Wait you were irritated by that?" Kevin asked surprised

"Well yeah, your a kid like us. Shouldn't i treat you as such?" Aaron asked

Kevin shrugged as Aaron started to tell him the plan.

**Later**

Aaron then gave Kevin the shot as he closed his eyes with a small wince, after Aaron was done. Kevin still had his eyes closed.

"Alright, we're done." Aaron said

Kevin opened his eyes and realized it was done.

"That was it?" Kevin asked

"Yep, not that bad." Aaron said

"Wow, what was i afraid of?" Kevin asked

"Needles formerly but lets not get ahead of ourselves, now all we need is Eddy." Aaron said

The door burst open to reveal Ed and Eddy with a giant fake needle, Aaron grinned after they got in.

"Ah, your just in time for your booster shot you two." Aaron said

Eddy's face paled as did Ed's, Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad actually, thanks for helping me with my fear dork." Kevin said to Eddy

He closed the door behind him, Double D locking it as the nurse of the school was nearby in a smaller office with her figure being seen.

"Glad you could handle the shots today boy's." The nurse said

"No prob, now Eddy." Aaron said holding up the needle

Eddy looked at Aaron afraid.

"Hold still." Aaron said

Eddy closed his eyes as Aaron walked near, Aaron put the needle in his arm and gave him his booster shot.

"There, all done." Aaron said

Eddy opened his eyes and rubbed his arm a little.

"What?" Eddy asked

"You'd think a needle would hurt you but nope, proper medical equipment never does if used right." Aaron said

Eddy looked at Aaron with a glare.

"What was all the buildup for!" Eddy asked

"To make you realized how Kevin felt." Aaron said

Eddy's eyes widned, he looked down.

"You were being a bit insensitive to him but i'll overlook it, hey Ed. Since you saw Eddy be brave with a shot, you ready?" Aaron asked

Ed was looking at Aaron a little afraid, on one hand, this was a needle but on the other, it was Aaron who was doing it. He had no idea how to react.

"NEEDLES BAD FOR ED!" Ed said

"No, needles are good for Ed." Aaron saying it in the same mannerism

Ed closed his eyes tightly and cowered, sticking his arm out.

"Do your worst!" Ed said

Aaron simply put the needle in, injected it and removed it. Ed still cowered there, not doing anything.

"Ed, we're done here." Aaron said

Ed opened his eyes a bit surprised, he looked around and saw nothing happened. He looked at Aaron with a smile.

"THANK YOUR FOR HELPING ED!" Ed said hugging Aaron

"Glad to help buddy." Aaron said simply

Eddy just looked at Aaron annoyed.

"Geez, how can the kid be so brave about this?" Eddy said

"Many people walk different road Eddy, he might have walked down a road far worse than ours." Double D said

Eddy looked at Aaron in silence.

"Far worse... huh." Eddy said in thought

The day ended there and everyone went home, Aaron sighed as he looked at the sky walking home.

"Man, we still haven't figured out what those cards do." Aaron said

"We'll figure it out, one of these days." Double D said

Aaron smiled and nodded at Double D.

**In Apple Ocean City**

Sam sighed as he relaxed in a chair he sat in the library, he didn't have much to do besides just read.

"Wonder what Aaron's been up to?" Sam asked himself

He then quietly went back to reading the novel.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was sitting under a bridge, he sighed as he looked outward.

"I'm just hoping his powers haven't activated yet." The cloaked man said

He sat there under the bridge, still finding a way to look for the person that he's been looking for.

* * *

Yet another chapter, yeah, not a lot of non-canon episode chapters. I'd figure since this was a school part of the story, i'd think it would make sense that not much would go on.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	18. Football!

Time for more Life's Dawn featuring more story progression, there may be a lack of non-canon episode chapters but that's an issue for another day since... there really isn't much to cover here unlike in summer as i've said before.

* * *

Aaron was at this moment and time, wearing football gear. It's been a few weeks since what happened with Kevin and Booster Shot day. Apparently, the football coach needed Aaron to help out with this since there was a lack of volunteers after some players were out sick, Aaron was practically another strong person of the school but Ed was off doing who knows what. He sighed as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror.

"...How did i get myself into this situation." Aaron said

"You're pretty strong man." A familiar voice said

Aaron looked over to see Kevin, he smiled a little at him.

"I wouldn't say i'm strong, just able to lift a decent amount of weight." Aaron said

"...I doubt that." Kevin said

_**A week ago**_

_Aaron was walking through the hall when he noticed a student having trouble carrying some book, he sighed and grabbed the books with two hands. Lifting them with some ease._

_"You need help?" Aaron asked_

_"O-oh, yeah actually. Thanks!" The student said_

_"No problem, where do you need to go?" Aaron asked_

_They then walked away, Kevin saw the whole exchange from beginning to end a bit shocked._

_"Woah." Kevin said_

**_Back to now_**

Aaron sighed heavily.

"You know that i did that because i was being helpful." Aaron said

"Aaron, you are pretty strong for a person your age. It's nearly as impressive as Ed's strength." Kevin said

"I can't lift a house Kevin, i can lift some things but that's pretty much it." Aaron said with a small shrug

Aaron sat down and sighed yet again.

"I just don't know what he's doing right now." Aaron said

"I don't know either and i don't care, so are we gonna win this today?" Kevin asked

"...Maybe? It really depends." Aaron said

Kevin just looked at Aaron deadpanned, he just sighed as he walked away. Aaron looked down, thinking about where he got his strength.

_**A long time ago**_

_Aaron looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn't that strong, his arms were noodle arms. He sighed as he got a shirt on, he walked into the garage and got one of his uncle's dumbells._

_"...This is the only way i can get stronger." Aaron said_

_Aaron lifted weights, did push-ups, did sprints around the neighborhood, climbed up walls and ran across walls. He pulled himself on a pull-up bar, after a bit. Aaron's body had some muscles, not six-pack worthy but Aaron did have a little muscle on him._

_"Well, i guess i did my best." Aaron said_

_This didn't help at all but he did feel healthier, so he continued the regiment for a long time._

**_Now_**

Aaron got up as he and the team were called to the field, he saw the Lemon Brook Lumpers. They were honestly a bit terrifying but he knew he faced worse things than a couple of middle school jocks, he steeled himself as the game began.

"Hike!" Kevin said

Aaron got into position and later was passed the ball, he was impressed he caught it. Before he could celebrate, he saw a Lumper. Aaron then felt something run through him, something foreign but empowering. Aaron grinned as he jumped high over the Lumper, he dodged the others through and through, he made it to their goal. Sliding across the ground as he made a touchdown, he got up and smiled like a little kid as he was cheered by other people.

'Is... is this what praise feels like it?' Aaron asked

Aaron could feel the foreign feeling run through him, the game continued and he managed to score them quite a few more points than Lemon Brook. The game ended with them winning, Aaron saw Ed... wearing a Peach Cobbler costume?

"GO GO PEACH COBBLERS!" Ed said

Aaron grinned, he suddenly felt himself being lifted up.

"AARON! AARON! AARON!" They cheered

Aaron had tears in his eyes... he never felt anything like this, he felt... good about himself... genuinely good. He thought he was gonna fail, he thought things were gonna go wrong. He though everything was just... not gonna go as planned but it did!

**Later**

Aaron was looking around himself, the other football players had talked to him about winning the game as they were walking home. He saw the Ed's walking nearby, talking amongst themselves, Aaron looked at the players.

"I've gotta go to my friends, see you guys." Aaron said

Kevin looked a bit shocked as they walked home, he then smiled a little.

"Same old dork." Kevin said with a small chuckle

He talked to his fellow team members as Aaron walked home with the Ed's, conversating about the game.

**Back in Apple Ocean City**

Butch grinned as he looked at Aaron digital file, they found him. **In Peach Creek of all places**.

"Heheh, we found you brat. Now your gonna get your just desserts." Butch said

Sam was shocked as he heard this, he ran off.

"I've gotta tell Aaron's Aunt and Uncle." Sam said

He ran out of the building, he knew where Aaron's Aunt and Uncle because he actually knew them well.

**Later**

Sam knocked on the door in a frenzy, Aaron's Aunt and Uncle opened the door.

"What is it Sam?" Aaron's Aunt asked

"It's Aaron, he's in danger!" Sam said

The look of shock grew on Aaron's Aunt and Uncle.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was grinning as he looked at the sky.

"Your powers are starting to show young one, it seems your powers are growing. You truly are what the legend speaks of." The cloaked man said

He got up from under his spot under the bridge and began to walk around the area, hoping to run into him.

* * *

It seems everything is coming together now, also i hope you like my twist on this. Like seriously people, there may be a small cast but make a few non-descript people at least!

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	19. Hidden smiles

So we're only a few more chapters away from the end... huh, never thought i would get this far so soon but... i guess i did. YAY WORK ETHIC!

* * *

Aaron had his hair more well done, his jacket nearly all zipped up, he had a bow tie on with his scarf around his neck loosely. Today was picture day! It's been a few weeks since Aaron helped win the football gang.

"Man, picture day is gonna be amazing!" Aaron said excited

"And if i do well, i'll be able to get my Bro's room!" Eddy said

"Honestly, don't blame you, your brother's room is pretty cool." Aaron said with a small shrug

Eddy was excited, Aaron got up and smiled plainly. His picture was taken, he was handed it and he looked good in it if any other person were to see.

"Decent." Aaron said simply

Aaron stood nearby, he looked shocked as he saw Kevin ruin his shot.

**Later**

Aaron was holding a guitar in his hand as he sat near Eddy, he was strumming it a little.

"Aaron, why are you playing the guitar?" Eddy asked

"Music's a hobby i had, i played a little back where i lived." Aaron said

"Really? How well did it work out?" Eddy asked

Aaron stopped strumming and just had a looked of remembrance and a small grimace as the sound of a guitar being destroyed could be heard faintly.

"...I'd rather not speak of it." Aaron said

"Okay? Anybody else hear something?" Eddy asked

"Well, at least you can retake the picture. This time, i'll take it for you." Aaron said

"Really?" Eddy asked

Aaron looked at Eddy and smiled at him.

"It the least i could do for a friend such as you." Aaron said

"You're a lifesaver Aaron!" Eddy said

"Hey, i just want to help you get that room. I'd figure that would help a bit." Aaron said as he continued to strum the guitar a little

The class started and Aaron plucked the exact strings he was supposed to, after a bit of doing exactly what he was told. He heard this from the music teacher.

"You want to play us a little tune Aaron? The guitar is quite hard to play."

Aaron blinked at this, he looked at the class nervously, he looked at the guitar. He sighed as he pulled out a music sheet of his own, he started to strum slowly.

_You've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
_When the road looks rough ahead_  
_And you're miles and miles_

_From your nice warm bed_  
_You just remember what your old pal said_  
_Boy, you've got a friend in me_  
_Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_If you've got troubles_  
_I've got 'em too_

_There isn't anything, I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together and can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be_  
_A little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_

_But none of them will ever love you_  
_The way I do, it's me and you_  
_Boy, and as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_

_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me _

_You've got a friend in me_

(You've got a friend in me by Robert Goulet, i do not own this song clearly)

Aaron looked around to see everyone was shocked, he then looked down a bit red in the face.

"Sorry if i was bad." Aaron mumbled

"N-no, you were fine. Dismissed." The teacher said

The class left, Aaron talked to the other two Ed's while Eddy stared down in thought.

**Later**

Aaron entered the lunch room with the Ed's and saw a bunch of people wearing Eddy's bad photo as masks, Aaron was pushed away as they saw him bully Eddy with it. Aaron growled deeply in anger, he was fast as lightning as he grabbed the pictures. Eddy and the kids were shocked as Aaron moved the swiftly, they looked over to see Aaron with a ticked off look on his face.

"I'm giving you ten seconds to clear out of here or else." Aaron said seething with rage

Everyone cleared out except the Kankers, Aaron knew he couldn't tell them what to do. So he ignored them, he helped up Eddy.

"Come on, let's go get those photos." Aaron said

And so they went off with Double D and Eddy to get the photos.

**Later again**

Aaron had shredded the last of Eddy's bad photos, someone had photocopied them and put them around the school.

"Geez, who would even do this?" Aaron asked as he wiped his head of sweat

"I don't know and don't care, take the picture!" Eddy said

Aaron got out the camera and set it up, he readied it.

"Okay, smile." Aaron said

Eddy smiled and Aaron took the picture, it turned out perfect, just like Eddy wanted.

"ALRIGHT, NEW ROOM HERE I COME!" Eddy said

Aaron chuckled, not knowing a nearby Kevin was angry at what happened.

"That dork ruined everything, well i'll get him back. In only one way." Kevin said

Kevin grinned evilly, a plan surely brewing.

**The next day**

Aaron walked in, talking with the Ed's about general things.

"So, i hear that a new game came out. I really want to get it-"

The four then saw everyone dressed up as Aaron, wearing an uglier mock-up of his face.

"What... what is even going on here?" Aaron asked

The other kids had started to bully and tease him about his looks.

"Your soooo skinny!" One said

"I mean... i do have some meat." Aaron said

"You look like a ghost!" Another said

"I've been... going out more." Aaron said rubbing his arm nervously

The kids kept doing this, the flashes of Aaron being bullied before flashing through his mind. Before Double D said anything, Aaron bellowed this.

"SHHHHUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Everyone stopped immediately, Aaron had hot tears trailing down his eyes, his face angry and red.

"Why do people always do this!" Aaron said

Aaron pointed at them, his hand shaking.

"Bully me and mistreat me, i'm human too you know!" Aaron yelled

Aaron chocked a sob, his body shaking.

"All my life, i've been treated worse than dirt, i try and try to be nice. I help out and this is what i get!" Aaron said

Aaron started to sob heavily, the kids looking at him. Before anyone could do anything, he left. Gone like a flash, Double D glared at them but before he could get a word in again. A familiar voice said this.

"What is wrong with you people?"

Everyone looked over to see Eddy, he was the one who said that.

"I did some wrong before, i can admit that. Aaron was merely a helping me out of his own good will, i never forced him to do anything. So why bully him?" Eddy asked

"He's a dork like you, anyone who helps you is no one good." Kevin said crossing his arms

"...So that's the way it would be? What if Nazz helped? Is SHE a dork for that and should we bully HER for that?" Eddy asked

Everyone murmured amongst themselves, Kevin's point faltering.

"If a teacher helped, are THEY the bad guy for helping?" Eddy asked

Even more murmuring, Kevin's point was starting to fall apart since a teacher is doing their job.

"...If that's the case, i prefer to be alone than let anyone get hurt. I don't say that often, and i'm saying this because this has gone too far. Even for you Shovel Chin." Eddy said

Eddy then proceeded to walk out the door, he then stopped and looked over his shoulder at the kids.

"I don't know about you, but EVEN I'D feel some remorse for my actions. And i've been trying to scam all of you for years, think about that." Eddy said

Eddy then left through the door, Double D looked at the kids.

"...I'd never thought i'd say this but that was the smartest thing anyone's said today, you should be ashamed. Aaron helped us since he had no one else to talk to, i'd think that wouldn't be enough room for that torment." Double D said

He then walked out, Ed looked at all of them with a glare which made Sarah uneasy.

"..."

Ed then just walked out, not saying a thing, not chuckling, he didn't even run in his usual way, he walked normally. That's the part that really got people thinking, even two of the three Kankers.

**One hour later**

Aaron was sitting in the back of the class, not saying anything, hood up.

"...Just the same thing, new town." Aaron said to himself

His face darkened a bit, his eyes starting to dull.

**After school**

Aaron had snuck past everyone, not wanting to hear their excuses. Eddy sighed as he held some money in his hands, it was some of the money Aaron helped convert and some money he had of his own.

He stared at the money, the clenched his hand into a fist.

"Double D." Eddy said

"Yes Eddy?" Double D asked

"How much does that game cost again?" Eddy asked

Double D raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was gonna do.

**Later**

The Ed's walked over to his home, they knocked on his door.

"Are you sure this will work?" Double D asked

"Double D, i'm the man with the plan. I know it hasn't worked before but it will, believe me." Eddy said

The door revealed a depressed Aaron, his hood up and zipped up. His hands in his pocket, eyes shadowed by the hood.

"...Yes?" Aaron asked in a voice that they almost couldn't hear

"We wanted to check up on you since... you know." Eddy said

Aaron didn't say anything as he let them in, the house was dark.

"Oh my, maybe we should switch on a light." Double D said

He switched on a light to reveal a bunch of tissues on the ground, Aaron walked over to a spot on the couch and sat down. Not saying anything, the Ed's sat down near him.

"...Why are you here?" Aaron asked softly

"We're concerned about you kid." Eddy said

Aaron looked at Eddy shocked, he sighed.

"Listen ki- Aaron, you aren't that bad. Those other kids, they were being jerks. They thought just because you were with me, you didn't do anything good." Eddy said

"...It might have just been me." Aaron said

"Aaron, you did do good. It wasn't you, it wasn't me. It was THEM that was the problem, i know that you are one of the nicest if not the best people here." Eddy said

Aaron looked at Eddy, now even more shocked.

"You... are one of my... best friends." Eddy struggled to say

Aaron said nothing, he lowered his hood, revealing his puffy eyes and tear marks. He smiled a little as new tears started to grow.

"Really?" Aaron asked

Eddy smiled at Aaron.

"Yeah, really." Eddy said

Aaron smiled a little wider, he was then caught up in a hug with Ed.

"Aaron, Ed is here for you." Ed said

"Yeah you are big guy." Aaron said, patting him

Double D hugged him as did Eddy, Aaron smiled and embraced the hug. He then knew what he would have to do.

"Guys, i have to tell you something." Aaron said

The hug was stopped and Ed set him back on the couch.

"What do you have to tell us?" Double D asked

Aaron looked at them, he breathed in and the out.

"The truth." Aaron said

* * *

YEAH, a cliffhanger. Didn't see that coming? Also, sorry if Eddy is a bit 'OOC' as you would call it, i'd figure that sooner or later even Eddy would get sickened by what they were doing. After all, he did develop some morals throughout the series and got used to Aaron's company enough to realized that he isn't that bad of a 'kid' as he would call him. I did take notes from other people for this chapter, so if you see anything similar. It's most likely that.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	20. Revealing truth

Yeah, time to finish this off with a good rousing round of character development.

* * *

The Ed's looked at Aaron confused and slightly shocked.

"The truth?" Double D asked confused

"Yeah, you know how i never told you about my hometown?" Aaron asked somewhat apprehensively

The Ed's nodded, he sighed. He wanted to back out but he had to say this.

"You see, i'm from the state of Maine." Aaron explained

"Isn't that the area with all the lobsters?" Eddy asked

"Yeah, that's the one." Aaron said with a small nod

He looked outside, he closed his eyes. He breathed in and out, keeping himself calm.

"I lived in an area known as Apple Ocean City." Aaron said with some hesitancy

"Wait, you lived in a city?" Eddy asked a bit shocked

"Yeah, and before you ask. It isn't exactly as great as you think it is." Aaron said simply

He got up and walked over to the window, looking outside.

"Some of the people there are nice sure but some... some you don't want to meet." Aaron said

He looked at the Ed's.

"You ever wonder why i moved here?" Aaron asked

"...I am curious now that you say it, why did you move here?" Double D asked

"Oh, oh. I think Aaron ran away do to being bullied by gang members." Ed said

The two Ed's looked at Ed deadpanned.

"...Yeah Ed, it was gang members." Double D said

"Actually, Ed's right." Aaron said

The two smarter Ed's looked at Aaron shocked, he rubbed his arm.

"They did bully me constantly while stealing money from people, through computers, pickpocketing, extortion. You know, the usual." Aaron said with a shrug

"Wait, you left because of them?" Eddy asked

"Yeah, if i stayed there. I would have most likely not survived for long as an adult, so when i heard my parents were able to keep steady finance. I was offered to move in and i took it." Aaron said

The Ed's processed this a bit, they then looked at Aaron with a moment of realization.

"So Butch is-"

"The leader of the gang, ruthless, conniving, and strong than the strongest of the gang. His right hand Alastor is cruel towards people, if you got in his way, you weren't gonna last long. His left hand, however. I never knew what he was like, i've heard many things but nothing ever seemed... true. Jim nonetheless is not a guy to trust." Aaron said

"Why did they do this to you?" Ed asked

"Good question and i don't have an answer, they never really did give me a straight answer. So i was just stuck there, my Aunt and Uncle couldn't help. I had no friends, the adults would get fired if they did since Butch's dad was head of the board of all things." Aaron said

"And we were-"

"You guys were my first friends i ever made here, my best friends in fact. I could never make a friend due to the fact that the other kids would get targeted also, there was one guy i could trust within the group and he even helped me stay away from certain spots they planned to attack me at. Sam was his name, he wasn't even a friend either, though i can only hope." Aaron said

The Ed's just looked at Aaron silent, he hoped for the best with them.

"...You know, this doesn't change anything." Eddy said

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Your you, you didn't tell us this out of fear. I can understand that, you never boasted about it or lied about it, you never told us. I don't blame you." Eddy said

"Wait, your not mad?" Aaron asked

"I'm not mad if i got mad at this. You probably wouldn't hang around anymore, you said we're your only friends right?" Eddy asked

"Well, yeah." Aaron said with a half shrug

"Then we'll keep being that, through and through." Eddy said

Aaron smiled at Eddy.

"...Thanks." Aaron said

"No problem." Eddy said

They all yawned, they've been talking for a bit.

"It's late, we should get some rest." Double D said

"Ed agrees." Ed said

They all then left, Aaron smiled as he said his goodbyes and they said their's. He walked up to his room, he got into his bed and fell asleep.

**The next day**

Aaron walked over to his locker, he saw a note taped onto it. He took it and read it.

_For you Aaron_

Aaron raised an eyebrow and opened it, what he saw shocked him. It was handwritten apologies from everyone, even Sarah and the Kankers. Kevin even wrote one, he smiled.

"Heh." Aaron said

Aaron pocket the note and opened his locker.

"Apology accepted." Aaron said

He knew the other kids were nearby, they saw and heard him.

"I really hope that he can heal from what we did." Nazz said

"I should have never particpated." Jimmy said

"Boy Plank, do i feel bad." Jonny said

"..."

"Wow, you too buddy?" Jonny said

"...Whatever." Sarah said

"Rolf feels the weight of shame be lifted from his shoulders!" Rolf said

"Dork deserves the note." Kevin said

Nazz bopped Kevin on the head.

"Ow." Kevin said

"You said you wouldn't call him that anymore." Nazz said

"Fine, 'Aaron deserves the note' better?" Kevin asked

Nazz sighed, nearby the Kankers sisters looked as Aaron got out a bracelet with his name and their colors on it.

"Hope he enjoys it, took a long time to crave that." Lee said

"Yeah, he is a cutie when he's happy." Marie said

"But we still have our boyfriends!" May said

They cackled, Aaron sighed internally.

'I can hear them but i won't say anything.'

Aaron smiled as he put on the bracelet.

'The gesture is appreciated.'

Things were starting to look up for ol Aaron.

* * *

Well... until Butch comes along.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	21. Fourth wall breaking Jawbreakers

Time for a trip to the Jawbreaker factory, with some minor character cameos.

* * *

Aaron got up and got dressed around six o'clock, it's been a month since what happened with the kids. Aaron had talked to them and accepted their apologies, even the Kankers. They did act a bit nicer but he said that they shouldn't act nicer to him because of this. Just treat him like normal, he's a normal kid like them. He had been preparing for the trip since he woke up.

"Welp, time to go get some free Jawbreakers (even though i really don't care about them but hey, more for the Ed's)." Aaron said at around seven thirty

Aaron walked out and saw a fake piece of the sky, he sighed.

"Really? Just really?" Aaron asked a bit annoyed

While much hasn't happened, he did make sure to work on some modifications to his bike and decided to bring along his Candian Squirt Gun MK II since he felt it would be useful. He actually attached a grappling hook launcher on it to grab an object that he would need to, he wired it so it can squeeze onto things if needs be.

He then noticed the Ed's nearby with Ed cowering.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked slightly annoyed

"Sarah had convinced Ed the sky was falling." Double D said in a blank tone

Aaron said nothing and just sighed while facepalming.

"You know, i'm getting too used to things like this. Let's just go and get on the bus before it leaves." Aaron said

"BUT WHAT ABOUT-"

Aaron silenced Ed, he then said this.

"Listen, if the sky is falling? Then why aren't any more pieces falling?" Aaron asked

Ed noticed this and looked around before looking at Aaron.

"Oh." Ed said realizing that Sarah was lying

"Now let's get on the bus before it leaves without us." Aaron said

And the bus leaves without them, Aaron groans loudly at this.

"Why today?" Aaron asked a bit angry

Aaron then got out his bike, it had passengers seats on the side.

"Alright everyone, on the bike, our next stop. THE JAWBREAKER FACTORY!" Aaron said with a wide grin on his face

The Ed's got on and Aaron got in the rider's seat, he pulled on an engine cord and then another. The engines on the side rumbled, Aaron then grinned even wider.

"Okay, let's go!" Aaron said a bit too excited to test the bike out

The bike drove off, going as fast as it could. Which was catching up to the bus, Sarah noticed this with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" Sarah asked annoyed and shocked

Aaron kept driving the bike, he noticed the bus was starting to get away. Aaron then got out the Canadian SQ MK II and fired out the grappling hook, getting on the buses back.

"GOT IT!" Aaron said in a sort of cheer

Aaron then pressed a button which caused the wheels to turn into ski's (yeah, Aaron went a bit overboard on this), he grinned as the bus dragged them.

"We'll be there in no time at all." Aaron said relaxing

Aaron then noticed Sarah trying to unhook, he rolled his eyes and shot her away with a spare Canadian Squirt Gun he carried on him since he figured something like this would happen. (After a bit, Aaron got used to what happened around the Ed's and planned around it)

"See, this is why you carry a back-up." Aaron said pointing to the other squirt gun

The bus arrives at the Jawbreaker factory, Aaron activated the bike's wheels in time and they drove past the bus and stopped right near it.

"We're here." Aaron said with a happy grin on his face

The Ed's got out and ran in, Aaron got out and merely walked in. The other kids saw how Aaron made it and were shocked at what he just did, it was like a spy movie come to life. After walking out, a piece of the ACTUAL sky fell off.

"...Didn't expect that." Aaron said a bit shocked

"DID THE SKY JUST FALL?" Nazz asked

That's when a person in similar appearance in Aaron appeared with a ticked off look.

"OH GOD DANG IT!" The other Aaron said angrily

He picked up the piece and caused it to disappear in blue sparkles.

"Darn physics always changing around here, always doing stuff like this." The other Aaron grumbled

He looked at the others and blinked at them surprised.

"Huh, guess i can say i finally met a copy of me inside of time and space." The other Aaron said as he checked something off a clipboard he got out of nowhere

"Who are you and why do you look like Aaron?" Kevin asked

"...Let's not even talk about this, fourth wall breaking mischief is crazy." The other Aaron said throwing away the clipboard

"...What are you even talking about?" Aaron asked

"Okay, first of all. I'm saving time and saying my name finally so that way people don't complain about this whole 'saying a name before a character's introduction despite knowing them' thing. Call me Bard and second, i'm not even supposed to do this. This is a meta-joke that got out of hand, so you're gonna forget all of this after i leave. You don't even have a choice either, though the viewers won't forget. I had to do this since the episode had the sky falling actually, weird but STILL." Bard said

"I'm so confused." Ed said

"Yeah you are, and this is even more annoying! THIS IS MY DAY JOB FOR SOME ODD REASON AS AN AVATAR!" Bard said

Bard sighed as he bridged his nose.

"Fandom out." Bard said

He disappeared and everyone just forgot what happened.

"Why were we standing here again?" Aaron asked

"I don't remember." Nazz said

"Neither do me, Plank doesn't remember neither." Jonny said

Jimmy scratched his head.

"That's weird." Jimmy said

"Rolf has a migrane." Rolf said rubbing his head a little

"I kind of have one too, yeah let's just go home." Aaron said rubbing his temples

And so they did, not remembering the strange man that visited.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man was confused as he walked away from the nearby Jawbreaker factory.

"Why did i feel the presence of a strange entity nearby for a second?" The cloaked man asked

He shook his head and kept walking.

* * *

Yep, that was meta joke. I really did take it too far.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	22. The Scarlet Ed

Time to see Aaron actually fight someone by accident! (With Double D since you know... stuff like usual)

* * *

Aaron was standing nearby as he watched Double D's club do their thing, it's been around a week since what happened at the Jawbreaker factory. No one could still remember why they were standing there for a moment, they shortly decided after to not talk about that part and focus on the other parts if they ever tell what happened that day.

Currently, the other kids were putting up their egg's and showing them, Aaron certainly was amused when Ed had a toy in his egg. That's when the Kankers burst in, he sighed heavily.

"Why are you three here exactly?" Aaron asked

"We want some scrambled eggs." Lee said

Aaron just frowned at this, he then raised an eyebrow.

"You are wanting to mess with an official club with eggs that are around a couple months old in development (one of them having a toy in it) just for a breakfast food that you could make yourself with eggs from a supermarket?" Aaron asked

"YEAH!" May said

Aaron just looked at them blankly in silence for a couple seconds, he then shrugged.

"All your gonna get is egg embryo and that's it if you break them, i could stop you but i'm not since you wouldn't even listen to me." Aaron said

"Good choice." Marie said

Aaron rolled an eye, knowing he would have to say something still. (He hasn't been wanting to exactly participate in the tomfoolery going on around the school).

"Though may i bring you your attention Double D's book on this whole egg thing." Aaron said hiking a finger at Double D

Double D got out the book, though he did have a hard time holding it.

"Oh yes, this book has plenty of knowledge on the wonders of egg hatching." Double D said

"Sweet talking us won't get you anywhere." Lee said

Double D's muscles gave out that moment and he dropped the book onto Lee's foot, making her yell in pain and made Aaron's eye go wide.

"Did not see that coming." Aaron said simply

The Kankers left the room (after Aaron got the book off of Lee's foot) and the club continued on with a tense air.

**Later**

Aaron was hanging nearby Double D looking bored while Ed looked a little afraid.

"D, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't handle carrying the book, you just made a mistake and i'm not gonna blame you for it." Aaron said

"I can't believe that happened." Double D said

"Well D, a lot of things are unbelievable but after a bit. You get used to the strangeness that is life." Aaron said

Double D looked at Aaron confused and surprised at the wise thought he had.

"...Sorry, i get all philosophical sometimes, it's a habit i developed from being without friends for a long time." Aaron said

"Still, that is a wonderful point Aaron." Double D said

Aaron simply shrugged as he saw Eddy walk over with a grin on his face.

"You heard about what happened?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, what did Double D do? Send them packing with the deadly art of allergies?" Eddy asked

"No actually, he accidentally dropped a large heavy book on her toe. It sent the Kankers away out of fear of it happening to them." Aaron explained

Eddy just blinked at that a little.

"Oh." Eddy said

That's when Rolf showed up.

"Aaron-boy, Head in Sock Ed-boy. Do either you have a spare writing stick?" Rolf asked

Aaron looked around his bag, he then noticed he had one left. He could have sworn he bought a fresh pack of pencils the day before. He looked at Rolf with a small sigh.

"Sorry but i don't, thought i did." Aaron said

"Well Rolf, i do have one." Double D said

Double D reached into his bag, he accidentally knocked a bottle of white out onto the floor. Slipped on it, kicking Rolf in the chin. His tie caught onto the hook of a locker and then kicked Rolf onto his head, he snaps forward causing pencils in a cup he had to pin Rolf to a locker. This shocked Aaron as he saw the entire thing in what felt like slow-motion, he saw the look of fear on Ed's face and the look of glee on Eddy's.

"Rolf would have taken a simple, 'no, not today' yes?" Rolf said

Aaron helped Rolf off the locker, Rolf having to rub his head a little from the pain.

"You'll be okay, his hits aren't that hard. You'll have a sore jaw, a mild head bump for the rest of the day." Aaron said

Rolf nodded as he walked away, Aaron looked at Double D.

"I saw that you slipped on some white out that went out of your bag by accident, so that's still another accident. Man, what is with these blunders though." Aaron said

Double D sighed as Eddy started to talk to him about being an 'animal' Aaron noticed the other kids were starting to walk out of fear.

"This wasn't on purpose people, don't freak out over this!" Aaron said

"Bu-"

"Jonny, i would not like to hear a comment from you. Remember what happened with Eddy's pimple?" Aaron asked

Jonny just slinked away quietly, not wanting to remember the first event Aaron was enraged. He sighed as he looked at Ed.

"Don't worry Ed, he just did this by accident. He isn't a bully." Aaron said

"Bu-but Double D-"

Aaron placed a hand on Ed's shoulder (Despite him being a foot taller) and just smiled.

"You've had your fair share of accidents also, so you don't have to worry about that too much." Aaron said

Ed calmed down but not entirely, he was still on edge around Double D.

**Later**

Eddy styled his hair like a pompadour with a black jacket and a white shirt under it. He started to take things from other kids, the kids not stopping them because they thought Double D would hurt them. Aaron was eating a sandwich he made from home near Double D with Ed sitting not too far away, he sighed after he gulped down a bite he was eating.

"Eddy sure is taking advantage of this, he'll stop sooner or later." Aaron said

"Why are all the kids so afraid of me?" Double D asked

"Rumors, people think your dangerous and thus think it so." Aaron said

Double D looked at Aaron a little confused, he sighed.

"It's group mind set, one person says one thing and the other believe it. To prove you are not a danger, someone would need to fake fight you in order for that to happen." Aaron explained

Double D thought about this, he sighed.

"I suppose i have no choice." Double D said

"Yes, and to do damage control. Let me handle some of the things." Aaron said

They then saw Marie and Jonny argue over a slice of pie, Aaron looked at Double D.

"You've got a slice right?" Aaron asked

Double D nodded, he was about to grab it when Aaron stopped him.

"Let's not take a risk here, i'll grab it." Aaron said

Aaron opened the bag and saw a fork pointing upward, would have caused someone to put their hand back after accidentally poking on it. Aaron grabs the pie and walks over to them and gives the slice of pie.

"Here you go Marie, a slice of pie from Double D." Aaron said

"Really?" Marie asked

"Yeah, he didn't want to bring it over in case he would accidentally get someone hurt." Aaron said

"Oh." Jonny said

"See, Double D isn't a bad guy. It's your mindsets that make him out to be one." Aaron said tapping his head

Marie took the pie slice and walked away, Jonny took his slice and walked away also. Aaron smiled and walked back over to Double D.

"There, damage controlled." Aaron said

"What now?" Double D asked

"Well, remember what i said about the fight?" Aaron asked

**Later**

Aaron was standing in an area called the Pit (even though that wasn't it is) across from Double D with kids cheering them on to fight.

"Okay, so i'll gently punch you in the face and you go down. Correct?" Aaron whispered

Double D nodded, Aaron got into a boxers stance while Double D just put his dukes up. Aaron ran over, turning into a walk as soon as he got closed. He gently punched him and Double D fell onto the ground defeated. The kids just saw Aaron win with shocked looks (they thought that punch had more strength than it actually was)

"And so, we're done here." Aaron said

They picked up Aaron and were about to carry him off but he just denied it and they walked away. He helped Double D up with a smile on his face.

"See, it's easier to deal with stuff like this without actual violence." Aaron said

"Double D?" Ed asked

They looked at Ed, the two smiles.

"Yes Ed, it's me." Double D said

The two hugged as Eddy walked over with a grumble.

"You two owe me a jacket." Eddy said

"Eddy, not all of us can be king for day." Aaron said smiling

Eddy looked at the two and sighed with a grin.

"Wouldn't be the same without Ed around now that i think about it." Eddy said

The Kankers then showed up.

"Looks like we've got a loser to kiss." Lee said

Aaron just frowned and walked over to the Kankers.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled

They looked at Aaron, rage in his eyes.

"Listen, we've had a rough day. So i'd walk away before i make it more rough, after all. Who do you think beat him?" Aaron asked

The three looked at Aaron a bit shocked, he glared at them.

"Well?" Aaron asked

The three then walked away, Aaron sighed.

"Let's go home guys, school's already over." Aaron said

Aaron then started to walk away with the Ed's, the day made slightly better by someone doing damage control.

**In Apple Ocean City**

Butch grins, the school dance is coming up soon. He's gonna bust a move while Alastor plans tickets for them all the way to Peach Creek on the first week of Summer, though the dance is in December.

"Aaron, we're gonna get you soon." Butch said with an evil chuckle

He then walked out of the room, knowing what he has to do.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man is still walking around the city.

"I have to find him soon." The cloaked man said

He continued his search.

* * *

Things are coming to a bit of a close but we're not gonna be entirely there yet. We've gotta birthday to celebrate for a character.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	23. Happy Birthday

Time for someone's happy birthday and an even happier day.

* * *

Aaron woke up to another day, it's was a Saturday. It's been around a month since what happened with Double D and the scarlet letter he received. Aaron looked at the calendar, his eyes widened after seeing the date. It was the sixteenth of October, his-

"MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!" Aaron said excitedly

Yep, he's gonna be thirteen years old this day with many more years to come as a teenager. So you know he's gonna be excited to finally be a teenager, he got dressed and walked outside. He knew about the plans he and the Ed's made today, Aaron goes into Ed's basement. Excited look on his face.

"Hey guys." Aaron said hyped

They looked over at Aaron, seeing his excited face.

"What Aaron?" Double D asked

"Today's my birthday!" Aaron said letting out the news

Ed then blew a noisemaker that he had, Double D and Eddy looked at him shocked.

"It's your birthday?" Eddy asked a bit shocked

"Yep, i was born today thirteen years ago." Aaron said with a happy look

Double D then remembered he was twelve years old before today.

"Your thirteen now?" Double D asked

"I'm a teenager now, yes." Aaron said

Double D smiled a toothy grin, he always did care about his friends growing.

"Well i for one congratulate you on your descent into being a teenager and the start of your path to adulthood." Double D said

Aaron smilied at this, Eddy crossed his arms with a grin and raised eyebrows

"What kind of presents are you getting?" Eddy asked

Aaron then simply shrugged at that.

"A few new video games, some books maybe." Aaron said

Eddy then just had a blank look on his face, his grin disappearing as he didn't hear anything else.

"That's it?" Eddy asked

"Yeah, i never needed much but this time. I get to celebrate with some friends!" Aaron said

Aaron gestured them to follow him out the window.

"Come on guys, to a cafe!" Aaron said as he got out

The Ed's looked at each other confused before following him.

**Later**

They were at a cafe, drinking some drink they got while eating some food.

"Glad you guys could come with, this is the first time i've ever celebrated my birthday with someone outside of my family." Aaron said

"We're honored, so we're just eating them?" Double D asked

"Yep, just enjoying our sweet time today." Aaron said taking a sip of his soda

Ed was eating some of the food he ordered while Eddy just seemed a bit grumpy.

"I thought we were going big?" Eddy asked

"Well normally anyone would but i prefer a small gathering with people." Aaron said

Eddy sighed and decided to talk with them while eating some of the food he ordered.

**A couple minutes later**

The Ed's and Aaron arrived back to the Cul-De-Sac, Aaron opened his home's door to find it was dark inside.

"That's weird, thought my parents were gonna be home?" Aaron asked

He flipped on a lightswitch to find not only his parents but the Cul-De-Sac kids and their parents were inside.

"SURPRISE!" They said

Aaron was shocked as the Ed's stepped over with knowing grins.

"Wh-what's all this?" Aaron asked a bit surprised

"Aaron, we decided that since today was your birthday. We'd invite the neighborhood and have your friends distract you." Aaron's mom said

"Oh... why?" Aaron asked a bit confused

Aaron's father stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder with a small smile on his face.

"Son, you're a teenager now. You deserve some celebration besides a small one, it's the least we could do." Aaron's father said

Aaron hugged his father with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Aaron said happily

"You're welcome son." He said

The party went off without a hitch, Aaron got some gifts from the others. All of them greatly appreciated since he never really got gifts from his friends, just family.

From Rolf, he got a wooden hatchet of honor (it was a tradition in his homeland to give this to a thirteen-year-old) he got some bike parts from Kevin to modify his bike further, a cool new dark forest green hoodie from Nazz, a picture of him with the Ed's from Sarah of all people, a paper flower from Jimmy (he studied origami since he thought it was a nice hobby), a bonsai tree from Jonny and Plank (it was appreciated), he got a monster toy from Ed, a book about famous literature from Double D, and a book on how to pick up chicks from Eddy (Aaron's face was bright red as Eddy winked at him). He got some video games and books from his parents and former caretakers in Apple Ocean City (his Aunt and Uncle for those who don't remember).

They all just had a nice day, the Kankers even came by and told Aaron that he was just gonna grow cuter with the years (not really a gift but Aaron didn't care, this was a compliment and he took it).

**That night**

Aaron stared out the window, he cleaned up everything from the party and decided to relax in his room. He stared at the moon, Aaron felt... good from today.

"Heh, here's to many more years to come." Aaron said making a sort of cheer to himself

He laid down and proceeded to go to sleep, feeling pretty happy with himself.

**Meanwhile**

The cloaked man felt some energy from the air, he grinned.

"His powers are growing ever stronger, interesting." He said

He continued his search for him.

* * *

Yeah, that is my birth date also. Though this is a modified time, so not everything lines up.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	24. The School Dance

It's school dance time, after this is a time skip to Summer. Which will unto the Big Picture Show!

(Seriously, i've been writing these chapters for a while now in order to get ready for this event, still didn't think i would get this far but here we are.)

* * *

Aaron was with the Ed's, their usual things going on. It's now December in Peach Creek, the snow had already fallen and Aaron changed from a dark green hoodie to something else. After Ed crashed into the wall, Aaron saw a poster fly off and grabbed it. He looked at it with a raised eyebrow and a confused look.

"The school dance is tonight?" Aaron asked confused

Double D started to sweat as Eddy peered over his shoulder a bit curious.

"Why didn't i know this?" Eddy asked as he had an angry look on his face

"Oh well, that's a shame we can't go. There's al-"

"Your nervous about it aren't you?" Aaron asked knowing what Double D was doing

Double D straightened at this and looked at Aaron nervously, Aaron sighed and put a hand on his shoulder after hanging up the poster again.

"Come on D, there's nothing to be nervous about a dance. Plenty of people go there by themselves sometimes, you don't need to ask anyone to go." Aaron said

Double D looked at Aaron hopeful at him as Eddy was doing something in the background.

"R-really?" Double D asked a bit hopeful

"Really, plus your Aaron, Eddy, and Ed will go with you." Aaron said nudging Double D a little

Double D smiled a little at this as Eddy put up a sheet below the poster that was hung up again.

"Eddy, what are you doing?" Aaron asked a bit curious at what Eddy's plan was

"Nothing." Eddy said

Aaron looked at the sheet ignoring Eddy's lie and it said _win a date with Eddy! Sign heer _(It was spelled wrong in the show itself). Aaron then looked at Eddy with a blank look.

"Really Eddy? Another scam?" Aaron asked a bit disappointed

"Oh come on!" Eddy said annoyed

"Listen, we both know that no girl beside the Kankers would sign up for this." Aaron said bringing a good point

Eddy just glared at Aaron, said person sighed. He knew Aaron was right, the Kankers were crazy for them after all.

"Just take it down and try to relax, a school dance isn't a competition for dating. It's to let loose and have fun." Aaron said

Eddy sighed heavily and took down the sheet. He didn't want to but he didn't want to risk getting stuck with Lee.

"Fine. I'll put it off just this once." Eddy said with a small grumble

"I won't stop you next year." Aaron said, knowing Eddy would just do it next time

And so the four left, somewhat excited and somewhat nervous about the school dance.

**Later**

Aaron was wearing a Midnight blue tuxedo coat with a white dress shirt, green tie, dark blue dress pants, and black shoes. He breathed in and out as he walked into the school, he looked around and saw the boys and girls were on separate sides. Jimmy and Sarah were dancing but still, the others were separated. Aaron saw Nazz alone and not dancing with anyone. He walked over and stuck his hand out.

"May i take this dance?" Aaron asked with a charming smile

Nazz looked at Aaron, she smiled and took his hand. The two danced together, Aaron apparently knowing the tango (remember he had the time), after they finished Aaron just grinned as Kevin walked over.

"Nazz, i think Kevin wants a dance." Aaron said, making Kevin stop in his tracks

Nazz nodded as Kevin took the next dance, not glaring at Aaron knowing SOMEONE that wasn't the Ed's would have gotten a chance plus he did give the dance over to him. Aaron sat down at the boy's side and just relaxed for a bit, the Ed's still not there yet. There were other people dancing but not much to say there since he really didn't know them.

"May i have a dance?" Aaron heard

Aaron looked over to see a nondescript girl, he just sighed and accepted the dance since he had nothing else to do. Apparently, a lot of girls were wanting a dance with him after finding him a bit... charming in his suit, Aaron had taken a break from dancing as the Ed's were nearby.

"Hey guys." Aaron said finally being able to talk to them

"How did you get a dance? And how did you get even more than one for that matter!" Eddy asked a bit annoyed at Aaron getting some dances

"...No idea." Aaron said a bit clueless

The dance went relatively well, after that. Everyone went home, Aaron was wearing his winter clothes as he walked back home. It was Black and yellow snow goggle (the one sent by his pen pal), Dark green puffy zip-up hoodie with yellow trim, Midnight blue and yellow scarf, black long sleeve, midnight blue snow jeans, black snow boots. Aaron enjoyed the night since it was quiet beautiful out, he got back home. Got into his pajama's after a quick shower and fell asleep into his bed.

**In Apple Ocean City**

Butch was dancing with a girl (who had no choice as her family's savings were in danger), he just grinned as he thought about what he was gonna do to Aaron when he got his hands on him.

'Just you wait Aaron, i'll get you yet.' He thought

The dance continued, Butch waiting for the time he would attack.

* * *

Before you say anything, you've got to admit. Anyone would look good in an outfit like that at a dance, espically after seeing how charming they can be sometimes. Aaron does have the certain charm to him if you really look close.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	25. Big Magic Show Part 1

Yep, we've got another multi-parter! This time it's the big picture show!

* * *

The sun was shining down, the skies were blue, the grass green, and the air warm. It was a nice calm summer day... well except for-

"Gotta get away, gotta get away!" Aaron said as he went into the garage of his home

Yeah, a scam went terribly wrong and now all the kids were after him. His clothes were torn, he put a bandage on his cheek, his shoes were fine enough, could use a cobbler on some parts. Aaron got onto his bike and revved the engine, he rode out to find the Ed's. Aaron arrived at Eddy's, he opened the door, scaring him.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Eddy yelled

"Eddy, get on the bike!" Aaron said

Eddy looked at Aaron, he nodded and got on the bike. They got Ed as he was running around and got Double D, they started to ride away as the kids were chasing after them. Aaron noticed this on a mirror he set up and growled.

"How did we even get in this situation?" Aaron asked

Aaron got out the Canadian G-Gun MK II, it had two extra Machine Gun attachments on it. Aaron started to fire out multiple shots of water at high speeds as Double D kept the wheel steady. The kids slipped and fell while Kevin kept going.

"DDDOOOOOORRRRKKKKKSSSSS!" Kevin yelled

Aaron then flicked a switch on the side, activating some propellers and wings. The bike started to fly a bit before getting away after a strong gust blew them away, Aaron saluted to him as Kevin just shook his fist at them in anger.

**Later**

The bike landed slowly in the middle of a desert, they then stopped nearby a giant rock. Aaron got off and just screamed loudly into the air, he then looked at Eddy.

"EDDY!" Aaron yelled

"What?" Eddy asked

Aaron then poked a finger into his chest.

"You just had to press the button, you just had to not listen to me and Double D!" Aaron said

"Well sorry if i wanted to get the show on the road!" Eddy said

"You should have just listened to us!" Double D said

"Well you two should have just made a big red button!" Eddy said

Aaron rubbed his temples deeply before sighing.

"Okay, in retrospect. It was all our faults now that i'm thinking about it, so i'm gonna drop it." Aaron said

"...I agree with Aaron, maybe we should have been more clear." Double D said

Aaron then looked around the area.

"Now, what's our next plan of action? We clearly can't go back, and i doubt we're carrying enough money for a plane ticket. So where are we gonna go?" Aaron asked

Eddy than had a thought, he stewed on it for a bit before having an idea.

"I've got an idea!" Eddy asked

"What is it?" Aaron asked

Eddy just grinned at the three.

"My bro's place." Eddy said

"Eddy's brother's place!" Ed said excitedly

Aaron and Double D unlike Ed, had their doubts.

"Are you sure he's gonna help us?" Aaron asked

"Yeah Eddy, he knows you but not us." Double D said

"Don't worry about it, follow me!" Eddy said

Aaron sighed as he got onto the bike and rode on it slowly, he didn't want to leave his baby behind. The two other Ed's followed suit.

**Later**

Aaron had decided to leave his bike behind under a tarp he found leaving a note that he would be back for it if someone found it in some nearby woods, he followed the Ed's through the grassy fields with cows in them.

"So where is your brother anyways?" Aaron asked

"Beats me." Eddy said

Aaron then just had a blank look on his face as did Double D's while Ed just interacted with the cows.

"...Your telling me and Aaron, that your leading us to nowhere!" Double D said

"No, i'm leading you to my brother's place." Eddy said

"Not what he meant, we are literally walking an unknown distance." Aaron said

Eddy sighed and looked at them as they continued to walk.

"You guys are smart, you can figure it out." Eddy asked

Aaron tapped his chin as they continued to walk, he then had an idea.

"Eddy, do you have a postcard from him of some kind?" Aaron asked

Eddy looked at Aaron confused.

"Well yeah, why?" Eddy asked

Aaron sighed as he just gave Eddy a deadpanned look, Eddy soon realized what he meant and handed it to him.

"Don't mess it up." Eddy said

"I'll treat as if it was my own child." Aaron said

Aaron looked over the postcard carefully, he sighed as he handed it back.

"The only clue it Mondo-a-go-go." Aaron said

"Really? How'd you figure that out?" Eddy asked

"My uncle worked in an amusement park for a bit, each time he'd want to send a postcard. The company gave him one and he would send it off to my mom and dad. Sadly, the postcards aren't that detailed. So he's most likely at an amusement park of some kind." Aaron said

"Maybe he owns it?" Eddy said with a shrug

"...I'd believe it." Aaron said

Ed then came over with a happy look.

"Eddy! I hope your brother has lots of buttered toast!" Ed asked

"Sure he does buddy." Eddy said

The group continued on, still need more clues.

"Hmmm, he does have a tendency to do practical jokes." Double D said

"WAIT!" Ed said

He then pulled out a comic book and put into Aaron's hands, said person looked at with wide eyes.

"Lemon Brook has a joke factory if we can somehow get there. Our next clue might lead us to where he is, Ed your a genius!" Aaron said looking at Ed with pride

Eddy then stopped walking, an annoyed plus ticked off look on his face.

"Aw, Lemon Brook?" Eddy said annoyed

"He might be pranking them Eddy, you never know." Aaron said continuing to walk with the other two Ed's

Eddy groaned and continued to walk with them, knowing he had no choice but to follow.

**A few minutes later**

They were now walking through a sunflower field, Aaron always did like sunflowers for some strange reason. Aaron had saw the factory in the distance after Ed helped in up through the sunflower field, he sighed as they continued walking.

"Man, Eddy, your brother must live pretty far in Lemon Brook if we don't find him in the factory." Aaron said

"Relax, he wouldn't hang out with those losers even if it means pranking them." Eddy said confidently

Aaron rolled his eyes, they later arrived at the factory and found nothing at all. Aaron sighed as they left the now found out to be a long-abandoned factory.

"Well, it looks like we're back to square one." Aaron said

The four continued on their journey to go find Eddy's brother's home, hopefully finding a way there sooner or later

**Another couple of minutes later**

The Ed's came out of a wooded area and to a large with a waterfall. Aaron sighed as he sat at the edge, he looked at the river.

"We've been walking for a pretty long time, there's gotta be a faster way?" Aaron asked

"You know, this reminds me that my brother is a whaler." Eddy said

An idea than struck the smarter Ed, he then looked at Aaron.

"Aaron, you know how sometimes rivers like these lead to the oceans right?" Double D asked

"Yeah wh-, OH." Aaron said

Aaron then got up and built a makeshift boat out of some items around the area, the three Ed's watching.

"Double D, what is Aaron doing?" Ed asked

"Helping us." Double D said

There was now a makeshift boat on the river, tied to a nearby rock.

"All aboard to Eddy's brothers home!" Aaron said

"Wow Aaron, how'd you-"

"Simple, Eddy, since Double D reminded me that rivers lead to oceans sometimes and your brother is a whaler." Aaron said

It then hit Eddy like a pile of bricks, he then grinned.

"This baby oughta lead to my brother, do i ever remind you how smart you guys are?" Eddy said

"On occasion." Aaron said

"Yes yes, now let's get on the boat and head to your brothers!" Double D said

And thus they headed off on the boat, hopefully to Eddy's brothers.

**Two hours later**

The four are now in a swamp, Aaron sighed as he walked through the dirty filth of it.

"You know, i was quite hoping we'd make it there through that way." Aaron said

"Whatever, the boat's gone, let's keep going." Eddy said

They got to dry land and just kept walking, they didn't really want to mess around. Eddy then stopped while the three kept walking, he sighed heavily as the others kept walking.

"...I'm sorry." Eddy said

The three stopped and looked at Edd, Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?" Aaron asked

"That i got you guys in this mess, i hope we find my brother soon. So i can get us out." Eddy said

Aaron frowned and walked over to Ed, he kneeled to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't just you." Aaron said

"What?" Eddy asked

"It wasn't. JUST. You. We all got ourselves here, me for not stopping you. Double D for making the stupid button, and Ed for going along with it. I take the blame also, so does Ed and Double D. We're here for you, through and through." Aaron said

"Heh, didn't i say i was there for you through and through?" Eddy asked

"Yeah... but i might as well pay that back." Aaron said

Eddy smiled at them, they both walked over to the other two Ed's and they continued on.

"Come on guys, next stop, my bro's!" Eddy said

The four started to run, knowing they still had some daylight left.

**Time passes**

It was now getting to night, Aaron got out a small lamp he decided to carry with him in case it got late.

"Geez, i'm glad my parents are away on a business trip in their respective companies or else i would have gotten in way more trouble than i would be right now." Aaron said

"Don't your parents understand what you go through?" Eddy asked

Aaron shrugged as they continued walking.

"Yeah but hey, doesn't mean i don't get grounded all the time." Aaron said

They continued, their steps starting to get more and more tired.

"You know, i'm starting to get a bit tired. I think we should stay at the motel nearby." Aaron said pointing at the motel

They walked over, Aaron put down some money for a room. Aaron decided to get some of their clothes washed up, luckily the rooms did provide pajama's (somehow). Aaron was in some cotten white pajama's as were the others.

"They should be done in an hour, you guys take some rest. I'll take first shift." Aaron said

"You sure?" Eddy asked

"Someone's gotta keep an eye out Eddy." Aaron said

The other Ed's fell asleep, Aaron sighed.

"Man i hope we can get there soon." Aaron said

**Meanwhile**

Butch was grinning as he stayed in a motel with his friends, their parents let them go there for a week. All the time they needed to get Aaron.

"We'll get you soon Aaron, count on it." Butch said

He then fell asleep, needing his rest for tomorrow.

* * *

Yep, the next part will be up soon. I decided to make this a little longer than the average chapter considering this is a multi-parter finale.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	26. Big Magic Show Part 2

Time for Part Two, let's do this!

* * *

Aaron woke up first, he had let Double D take the next shift to which Eddy would take the next, Ed being last. Their clothes were now cleaned and could use some repairs, luckily the motel provided some needle and thread conveniently (A bit too conveniently). Aaron repaired their clothes and they were off, looking much better than before. They were now back on the path to finding Eddy's brother's place.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" Aaron asked

"Hmmm, Mondo-a-go-go is still our only clue. Where could it possibly be?" Double D asked

"No idea but we'll get there soon." Eddy said

"Just a feeling?" Aaron asked

Eddy nodded, they kept walking until they saw a sign. It wasn't any ordinary sign, it was the sign of MONDO-A-GO-GO!

"GUYS!" Aaron said pointing at the sign

"WE'RE HERE!" Eddy said

They ran in, looking around the park. They then saw a whale trailer, Aaron's eyes widened as did the Ed's.

"The whaler trailer." Aaron said

"That rhymed." Eddy said

"Not the time Eddy." Aaron said

They walked over to the trailer slowly, it was if time slowed down, they made it to their goal. They were safe, Eddy walked over to the door before they heard this.

"HEYA BOY'S!"

They looked over to see the Kankers with the Cul-De-Sac Kids tied up except for Jimmy and Sarah along with Jonny!

"Wait wha?" Aaron asked

"Your Queens in shining armor have arrived!" Lee said

"Lee, why are the kids tied up? We were trying to get AWAY from them." Aaron said

"When we heard they were gonna beat you guys up, we tied them up to stop them." Marie said

"WHEN I GET UNTIED I'M GONNA TEACH YOU DORKS THE LESSON OF A LIFETIME!" Kevin yelled

The other kids yelled but Aaron then gestured to the trailer with a bored look.

"You do realized Eddy's brother lives here right?" Aaron asked

They then stopped yelling, realizing they were there.

"So, i guess we should finally meet him." Aaron said

Eddy knocked on the door and it soon opened afterward, revealing Eddy's brother. He wore a dirty brown newsboy cap, yellow sports jersey with the number "62" on it, a red flannel jacket, khaki pants with a wallet chain similar to Eddy's pants, and greenish-grey shoes. His face and hair is somewhat similar to Eddy's, though he has a much more pronounced chin and goatee. He was wearing sunglasses and he took them off.

"Park don't open till noon." Eddy's brother said

"Sup, your Eddy's older brother right?" Aaron asked

He looked over to see Eddy along with the Cul-De-Sac Kids with Jimmy and Sarah watching nearby, he smiled a little.

"Huh, anyone know you guys are here?" Eddy's brother asked

"Nope, except for those guys and they want to beat us up for no reason." Eddy said

Aaron would say something here but decided not to.

"Heheh, still a troublemaker as always pipsqueak." Eddy's brother said

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm one of Eddy's friends, Aaron Thompson. I moved in a while after you left." Aaron explained

Eddy's brother looked him over, he grinned.

"Didn't know Eddy met someone like him." Eddy's brother said

"Thank you?" Aaron said, not knowing if that was a compliment or not

Eddy's brother than picked up Eddy.

"So you wanna stay here? Then let's play Uncle... for old times sake." Eddy's brother said

Aaron then looked at Eddy's brother confused.

"Play what for who now?" Aaron asked

"S-sure bro." Eddy said nervously

Eddy was then tossed on the ground, Eddy's brother twisting his leg.

"UNCLE UNCLE!" Eddy said

"What did you say?" Eddy's brother asked with a malicious grin

Aaron knew that grin, it was a grin of a man who cared not for others. Aaron ran over and got Eddy away from him, standing in front of him.

"You leave him alone." Aaron said angrily

Eddy's brother than just frowned deeply.

"Really now? We were just having fun." Eddy's brother said

"Fun? I'd say that's pretty untrue considering your a grown man hurting a child a year younger than me." Aaron said

"Oh, and what are you saying?" Eddy's brother asked, a bit offended

Aaron growled this which caused Eddy's brother to growl in anger as a response.

"That you are nothing but a bully."

Eddy's brother had tried to smack Aaron which everyone worried but Aaron caught it, his eyes filled with rage.

"Now assulting a minor? You really are wanting jail time aren't you?" Aaron asked

Eddy's brother threw a punch which Aaron dodged and kicked him in the face, sending him a couple feet. Eddy's brother looked over at Aaron, him having a face of pure rage that was hidden behind a calm mask.

"You know, i've had seen something like this before. Someone bigger and stronger than someone hurts them just because they are weaker than them." Aaron calmly said as he walked forward

Eddy's brother had started to back away, Aaron glaring at him heavily.

"I hate seeing that, it sucks that people like YOU exist in this world. Let me tell you something." Aaron said, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt

He pulled him up somehow, hateful glare staring right into his soul.

"You no longer can do that, because people like ME are gonna stop you one of these days. That day, is today." Aaron said

Aaron then punched him in the face, knocking him out. Aaron dropped his unconcious body to the ground, he walked over to Eddy.

"Eddy, you okay?" Aaron asked

"NO I'M NOT!" Eddy yelled

Everyone looked at Eddy, tears streaming down his eyes.

"I made it all up, Aaron. Everything about my brother was a lie. I made things up so people would like me. Think I was cool. But boy was I wrong. The scam, my brother...this...when am I gonna learn, Aaron?" Eddy asked

Aaron helped him up, smiling a gentle smile.

"Eddy, look around you." Aaron said

Everyone looked at Eddy, smiling.

"You made them realize that you aren't that bad of a guy, you just wanted friends. Not to be alone but this shows... that you being alone is no longer an option." Aaron said

"Aaron-boy is correct, Rolf apologizes for not realzing that Elder one was not as great of an Elder as Rolf thought." Rolf said

"Yeah dude, you aren't half bad." Kevin said

"Way to be brave Eddy!" Nazz said

Everyone just cheered up Eddy, Sarah had hugged Ed realizing he could have been in serious danger. Aaron sighed and smiled.

"Come on guys, let's go home." Aaron said

"Oh they are but YOU aren't." A familiar voice said

Everyone looked over, Aaron's eyes widened in horror and fear. He stepped back, his body shaking. The person he was staring at was-

"Butch?" Aaron asked

* * *

Yep, yet another part to this. This is in three parts, guess who's gonna show up soon and get beaten up by a gang soon?

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	27. Big Magic Show Part 3

Time for this to come to a close, it was fun.

* * *

Aaron looked at Butch in shock, Alastor and Jim were nearby also. Aaron was afraid, they all saw it.

"Wh-how, WHY AND HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Aaron asked afraid

"You really thought you'd get away so easily?" Butch asked

"Butch i moved away, i moved away to get away from YOU. The gang, the bullying. I didn't think you'd actually come find me halfway across the United States! That was just a small fear i had." Aaron said shocking everyone since he was bullied before he moved to Peach Creek

Butch just chuckled while shaking his head slowly.

"You need to realize something, as long as you are around. I can't let you go easily, you are nothing but a brat that i need to deal with." Butch said

Ed than stood in front of Aaron after Butch took a step.

"Ed?" Aaron asked

"YOU ARE NOT COMING NEAR MY FRIEND!" Ed said

The other Cul-De-Sac kids decided to join in, even Double D and Eddy came along.

"You aren't hurting Aaron-boy as long as the son of a shepherd is here a long blond piece of the string Butch-boy!" Rolf yelled

"YEAH, BACK OFF MAN!" Kevin said

"Aaron's just trying to be happy, so leave him alone!" Nazz said

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Sarah said

"Or else you'll get in a little tustle!" Jimmy said

"Even us Kanker sisters don't condone this, SO BACK OFF!" Lee said

"Yeah, you need GET LOST!" Marie said

"What they said!" May said

Jonny then appeared, in his Melonhead costume (he thought being a superhero was a thing he could do). Standing proudly.

"Stand away citizens, i'll handle the true villain-"

Jonny was then punched in the face by Butch, he had stars spinning around his face.

"I need some milk mom!" Jonny said before passing out

Aaron just looked back at Butch, he stepped forward.

"Please Butch, just walk away and leave me alone, we don't need to fight." Aaron said

Butch growled in anger before chuckling evilly.

"You know, you made friends... this makes what i plan to do a lot easier." Butch said

Butch then punched Kevin in the face, knee'd Nazz in the gut, threw Sarah over his shoulder, knocked Rolf away, kicked Jimmy to a wall, he even managed to defeat the Kanker sisters. All that was left was the Ed's and Aaron, Butch walked forward as the four backed away. Butch then snapped his fingers.

"Hold him." Butch said

Aaron was held by Alastor and Jim while the Ed's tried to stop them but Butch beat them up.

"NO, leave them alone!" Aaron said

Butch then punched Aaron in the face, HARD. Aaron was gonna have some bruising there, he looked at Butch as he held Double D.

"I could tell he's the weakest out of all of them, so i think starting with him should be fair." Butch said

Butch started to twist his arm, causing him to scream in pain. Aaron kept struggling as Butch kept hurting his friends, Aaron felt something within him. Something he never felt before this day as he lowered his head.

Pure unadulterated rage.

"No." Aaron said

The skies started to rain, Butch was confused.

"The weather report didn't call for rain." Butch said

"NO." Aaron said

It seemed stars started to fall, Double D noticed this and realized something as he saw golden lights shimmering around.

"EDDY, AARON IS THE LEGEND THE BOOK SPOKE OF!" Double D yelled

Eddy didn't say anything, he stared at Aaron. He had a white outline starting to go off him as his body shook.

"NO!" Aaron yelled

Jim and Alastor were starting to have trouble holding him.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!" Aaron yelled

Aaron lifted his head, his eyes a pure white.

"LET THEM GO!" Aaron yelled

A white light flashed, Jim and Alastor were on the ground as Aaron was now floating. A pillar of light engulfing him as his clothes were blowing around due to strong winds coming from him, he was looking up at the sky.

"I WILL NOT LET ANY MORE PEOPLE GET HURT!" Aaron yelled

Nearby, the cloaked man saw the flash of light and gasped.

"The legend!" He said

He then ran over as the pillar expanded.

**Back at the park**

The pillar expanded outward, revealing Aaron on the ground. His eyes pure white, an aura of energy coming out of him rapidly. His eyes having white lightning coming out of it. Butch was on the ground afraid.

"Aaron?" Eddy asked

Aaron lifted his hand, a white flash engulfed the area. Everyone hurt by Butch was healed, Aaron looked at Butch. He walked over to him slowly, his footstep clacking eerily.

"Butch, you have hurt me for years upon years and you hurt me still. Even now along with innocent people." Aaron said

"Y-yeah well YOU DON'T DESERVE FRIENDS!" Butch said

Aaron just looked at Butch as if it was to say 'really?' without using facial features.

"That is very petty, tell me. Why hurt me?" Aaron asked

Butch just grinned, he got up and looked at Aaron

"I've hated your guts since the day i met you, you were never the type of person i liked. Never knew why i hated you but i just do, so i figured. Why not ruin your life while i'm at it?" Butch asked

Aaron then nodded his head.

"You can hate me all you like but that doesn't change what you did, hatred is a common feeling in humanity but so is love. Hate only overflows if one allows it. There is no point in fighting a pointless battle against a person who doesn't even want to fight." Aaron said

"Oh what do you know?" Butch asked

Aaron raised his hand, lifting Butch off the ground.

"How to manipulate gravity." Aaron said

Butch looked at Aaron confused.

"What does that have to-"

Aaron started to slam Butch on the ground repeatedly, he kept doing this over and over without even a look of remorse or emotion on his face. He stopped manipulating gravity for a second and walked over, looking at Butch.

"Here's my recommendation." Aaron said

He picked up Butch by the collar, his eyes full of fear.

"You stay away from me and everyone else or else i'll come after you and ruin YOUR life. See how you like it then." Aaron said

Aaron's eyes flicked back to normal as he brought Butch closer.

"So play nice." Aaron said

Aaron dropped Butch and he started to run away, he looked at Alastor and Jim.

"I'd recommend you do the same, i have no good feelings towards you either." Aaron said

Alastor wanted to fight but Jim put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alastor, for once in your life use that head of your and actually stop being a jerk for a second. This guy has magical powers, we don't." Jim said

"Bu-"

"But nothing, get your head out of your butt for once and just STOP BEING A JERK!" Jim said

"Your friend is right there Alastor." Aaron said

Alastor wanted to retort but he growled in anger and ran, Jim walked up to Aaron and handed him a couple stacks of bills.

"This is to make up all the money we stole over the years plus tax for the trauma, unlike those guys. I really didn't want to come here. At least the gang's done for." Jim said

Aaron took the bills as Jim walked away, Aaron put the bills away and his eyes turned back to normal. He looked at the others.

"Hey gu-"

Aaron then started to fall over before he was caught by the Ed's.

"AARON!" They said

"Sorry, overextended myself there for a bit." Aaron said

Aaron leaned onto Double D's shoulder.

"So... home?" Aaron asked

Everyone just nodded, they all started to walk back with a now awake Jonny not attacking knowing it would be a bad idea with what Aaron could do. Eddy's brother laid there passed out, still not up.

**Later**

They all arrived back, tired and hungry.

"Man, i could go for a bite to eat." Aaron said

"We all could." Kevin said

Aaron then noticed the lane was still destroyed, he lifted up his hand and it was somehow fixed. Aaron looked at his hand surprised, white energy coming off it.

"Hmmm, it seems like i can use magic now." Aaron said

Aaron looked at everyone.

"Any objections to this?" Aaron asked

"No, that's pretty awesome actually." Kevin said

"Look my hair's grown back." Nazz said

They looked over to see Nazz's hair did grow back, Aaron looked surprised.

"Huh, i guess i can undo previous damage also." Aaron said looking at his hand

Aaron then got himself off Double D's shoulder, standing on his on two feet.

"...Pancakes anyone?" Aaron asked

Everyone said their agreements as they walked inside, not noticing the cloaked man standing on a tree nearby.

"It seems his magic is now active, his training can begin." He said

What lies in store for out heroes?

* * *

Welp, time to roll the credits after this.

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


	28. Credit's

So... here we are... the end... well, i guess it's time to play the credits for this first actual Ed Edd n Eddy story.

* * *

**Life's Dawn**

A Ed Edd n Eddy story written by FandomBard

Production Team

FandomBard12

Writing Team

FandomBard12

Idea's Team

FandomBard12

Main Character Actors

Abridged Bell as Aaron Thompson

Matt Hill as Ed

Samuel Vincent as Edd or Double D

Tony Sampson as Eddy

Cul-De-Sac Actors

Kathleen Barr as Kevin

Peter Kelamis as Rolf

Janyse Jaud as Sarah

Keenan Christensen as Jimmy

Tabitha St. Germain, Jenn Forgie, and Eren Fitzgerald as Nazz

David Paul Grove as Jonny

Adult Actors

Terry Klassen as Aaron's dad

Cherami Leigh as Aaron's mom

Arthur Anderson as Aaron's uncle

Thea White as Aaron's aunt

Terry Klassen as Eddy's brother

David Wittenberg as the Mysterious Cloaked man

Apple Ocean City Kids

Shannon McCormick as Butch

Miles Luna as Jim

Travis Willingham as Alastor

Burnie Burns as Sam

Kanker Sisters

Janyse Jaud as Lee

Jenn Forgie and Eren Fitzgerald as Marie

Kathleen Barr as May

Credit's to

My mother for supporting my dream to write.

My friends and family members for supporting me through life.

The other writers of the Fanfiction community.

The good people of the world.

The creator's of video games and video game references plus the creators of Ed Edd n Eddy and Cartoon Network as a whole

The people who taught me the things i need to know in life.

Danny Antonucci for basically making this whole thing

Every single meme in this entire thing that might have been added.

and finally

You... the reader's for reading this and giving me the knowledge and support i needed to create this story.

* * *

Booting up trailer...

Aaron was standing alone at the Swimming hole on the cliff where the tree was, looking older.

"This is where you were?" Someone familiar asked

"I like it here." Aaron said

Aaron looked over to see the cloaked man.

"Despite a crystal being here?" The cloaked man asked

"Wow, [Censored] you." Aaron said

"Such language." The cloaked man said

"I'm fifteen." Aaron said

The cloaked man rolled his eyes, he gestured Aaron to follow him.

"Come on, you need to train." The cloaked man said

Aaron smiled and rolled his eyes, he began to follow him.

"Alright, let's do this." Aaron said

_**The Crystal Clan**_

Coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you.

Trailer done. Booting down...

* * *

I'll see you guys in the Fandom.


End file.
